Tes yeux
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Harry ne comprend pas le mal qui ronge Draco, il va vouloir l'aider. Et l'amour va s'en mêler.
1. Incompréhension

**Titre** : Tes yeux

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling

**Couple**: HPDM

**Rating**: M

**Note de l'auteur**: Alors tout d'abord bonjour à tous, et aujourd'hui en avant première, une fic à chapitre (6 ou 7 je pense), pour changer les petites habitudes! Alors oui je suis d'accord, il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre, je ne peux qu'acquiescer, mais bon toutes les bonnes choses vont se passer ensuite, je ne fais que poser le décor ici!

**Aide pour comprendre **: PDV Harry. Nos chers Gryffy' et Serpy' sont en 7ème année, Voldy n'est plus, et le petit brun se croit tranquille, mais voila! Un auteur complètement taré passe par là, et donc forcément un problème se pose, le blondinet! Harry se rend compte que le comportement de Malfoy a changé et ne sais pas pourquoi, ici il se pose des questions face à cette attitude.

* * *

Draco sais-tu que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme?

Les yeux sont des éléments à part de notre vie, on ne peut jamais totalement les contrôler.

Tu es humain Draco, tout ton visage est peut-être hermétique mais tes yeux, eux, parlent.

Me parlent.

Tes yeux gris, ces perles de métal, m'envoient tellement de sentiments que j'en suis retourné.

Depuis quand un Malfoy ressent des choses?

Sais-tu que tes yeux m'envoient des appels au secours quand tes mots, eux, essayent de me blesser?

Mais tu ne t'en doutes pas, sinon je pense que tu éviterai de t'approcher de moi, toi, mon ennemi, s'abaissant à demander de l'aide, implicite peut-être mais de l'aide tout de même, à son pire ennemi, un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Et pourtant ce même Gryffondor veut t'aider, toi, Draco Malfoy, Serpentard autant que Salazar l'était.

Et oui, je veux t'aider car malgré toute cette haine entre nous je pense que tu en as vraiment besoin.

Mais, se que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide spécifiquement?

Je vois bien que tes yeux ne parlent qu'à moi, même avec tes « amis » tes yeux sont vides, vides de vie, aucune lueur n'y brille, alors qu'avec moi, ils s'illuminent.

Ta haine pour moi est-elle la seule raison de ce choix?

Il est vrai que nous sommes liés, toi l'ombre, moi la lumière, blond contre brun, lion contre serpent.

Nous sommes liés malgré nous, et je ne peux laisser mon meilleur ennemi comme cela.

Il faudrait tellement que j'aille te parler.

Mais quand ?

Comment ?

Où ?

Tu n'es jamais seul ou alors je manque de courage….

Je suis lâche mais j'ai peur, peur que tu me rejettes, peur de me tromper, tout simplement peur de toi.

On n'oublies pas six ans de haine pour des yeux, aussi beau soit-il.

Pourtant je veux essayer.

Il le faut, il faut que j'aille te parler.

Dès que je le pourrais.

La prochaine fois.

* * *

Comment cela court? Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez... Bon d'accord j'aurais pu aller plus loin, mais je veux couper ici, peut-être est-ce une mauvaise idée, mais je ne sais pas, je préfère comme cela.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Je publie rapidement la suite ou alors qu'il y ait une suite ou non ne changera rien?

Au prochain épisode : Harry va avoir quelques petites surprises, et pas des moindres! (prochain chapitre normalement court lui aussi...)


	2. Interrogation

**Titre** : Tes yeux

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling

**Couple**: HPDM

**Rating**: M

**Note de l'auteur**: Et la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, c'est peut-être un peu précipité et romantique, je ne sais pas trop... A vous de me dire mes défauts...C'est une première pour moi un texte d'une telle longueur, débouchons le champagne! Bonne lecture à tous.

**Résumé: **Harry a besoin d'aller voir Draco. Entre les deux chapitres, il est donc allé le voir, l'a interpellé d'une manière ou d'une autre et ils sont face à face maintenant. Draco ouvre les hostilités.

* * *

Tu es là, face à moi, seul, et tu m'agresses de tes mots froids et coupants.

Je ne sais même pas ce que tu me dis, je ne t'écoutes pas, je m'en excuse mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des tiens, je ne fais rien d'autre, j'ai juste mon regard scrutant le tien, cherchant la faille.

Tes yeux brillent, des milliers d'étoiles les parsèment.

Je me fais alors la réflexion que tes yeux sont beaux comme cela, ils sont vrais, ils sont toi.

Puis tout à coup je me rend compte que tu m'as plaqué contre le mur et que tu me frappes, fort, avec désespoir, mais tes cris ne parviennent pas à mon esprit.

Alors je te laisse te défouler sur moi, prends les coups, j'encaisse, j'encaisse…

Finalement le dernier coup n'est qu'une caresse, comme un pardon avant que tu ne t'effondres dans mes bras, les yeux humides de larmes : rage ou désespoir ?

Je ne sais pas exactement, c'est nouveau pour moi ces yeux brillant, pleins de cette eaux salés que jamais je n'aurais pensé retrouvé là.

Tes yeux sont vraiment magnifiques avec n'importe qu'elle expression.

La sensation de mouillé sur mon épaule me fais reprendre mes esprit et je te serre doucement dans mes bras, te balançant d'avant en arrière tout en chantonnant un air apaisant.

Un tel cliché me paraît tellement loin de notre personnalité et pourtant tu es bien là, contre moi, pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps, moi essayant de te réconforter malgré notre inimitié.

Tu m'as montrer ta faiblesse, je me dois de t'aider.

Tout les deux nous sommes liés, quoi qu'on en pense.

Si tu t'écroules, je m'écroule aussi.

Voilà que mes yeux me picotent, il faut que je résiste, pour que tu ailles mieux, je dois être fort pour deux.

Et mes efforts ont un résultat puisque tu te calmes petit à petit, tu as l'air bien dans mes bras et bizarrement j'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle, le monde autour de nous n'existe plus, tout du moins pour moi.

Ta respiration se fait plus régulière contre mon cou et je me rends compte que tu somnoles.

Je te prend délicatement dans mes bras et te porte jusqu'à mon dortoir vu que je ne sais pas où est le tien.

Surtout je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de me jeter dans la gueule des Serpentards, même pour les beaux yeux de leur Prince.

Je te dépose en douceur dans mon lit et place tout les sortilèges possible pour ne pas être trouver le lendemain en train de dormir avec Malfoy…

Cela pourrait choquer mes chers camarades de dortoirs et Draco n'en ressortirait pas vivant…

J'imagine déjà la tête de Ron s'il te voit, je l'entend gueuler à la mort et cette scène me fais rire avant de me rendre vraiment compte de la situation.

Toi, le mec le plus haï de ma maison, couché dans le lit du Survivant...

Mes joues se mettent à rougir et je me rend compte que se n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée en définitive de t'amener ici mais maintenant il est trop tard et avec tous les sortilèges que j'ai placés nous devrions être tranquille.

Toi pendant ce temps, tu t'es recroquevillé dans ton sommeil, tes traits sont relâchés, naturels, et deux sillons rougeâtre parsèment tes joues pâles.

J'essuie un reste de larmes sur ta joue et je me rends compte à quel point tu es beau comme ça.

Un ange déchu, voilà ce que tu es.

Je me place à côté de toi et remonte la couverture sur nous deux, manquerais plus que tu meurs de froid après le mal que je me suis donné !

Je suis vraiment fou, tu es dans mon lit, toi que je pensais plutôt...

Oui c'est vrai où je t'aurais mis si je l'avais pu?

Je n'ai même pas envie de te voir mort ou en prison, tu m'es trop important, ma vie sans toi serait ennuyante, tu es comme la petite gourmandise qu'on s'offre dans la journée.

Je souris à cette pensée, si tu m'entendais tu me tuerai, mais pour l'instant tu es plutôt en train de rêver à d'autres choses.

Je te souhaite un bonne nuit puis je m'assoupis et dans un dernier moment de lucidité je sens ton corps se blottir contre le mien.

Cette chaleur bénéfique m'achève et je tombe dans un profond sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sors des affres du sommeil et je me rend compte que j'ai toujours ton corps contre moi et ta chaleur m'apaise.

Je sens ton corps commençait à tressaillir, signe que tu va bientôt te réveiller.

Et là je panique, comment vas-tu réagir?

Tu es dans mes bras, dans mon lit.

Tu va sûrement crier au viol, même si tu es toujours habillé…

Ton corps se raidit contre moi, tu es réveillé et bien réveillé.

Aïe, ça va faire mal.

Je ferme les yeux et prie tout les dieux possible, magiciens ou moldus, me préparant à une altercation qui ne va pas tarder à venir.

Tu te retournes, je le sens et comme tu ne dis rien j'ouvre délicatement les yeux m'attendant à n'importe quoi.

Je tombe nez à nez avec tes prunelles grises remplies d'incompréhension, même ton visage n'est pas complètement hermétique, tes sourcils sont froncés, un pli barre ton front.

Tu es tellement incrédule que tu en oublies tout les préceptes Malfoyiens.

Un seul mot traverse tes lèvres, moi qui m'attendait à une avalanche de colère.

J'entend un pauvre Pourquoi?.

Mais pourquoi quoi?

Pourquoi je t'ai ramené?

Pourquoi moi?

Pourquoi toi?

Pourquoi cette gentillesse?

Pourquoi je ne me suis pas moqué de tes larmes?

Pourquoi on est toujours collé l'un à l'autre?

Ou bien pourquoi tout ça?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je me suis perdu.

Je te raconte les faits d'une voix neutre, ne racontant pas, bien sur, se que j'ai pu ressentir.

Tu m'écoutes avec un calme qui me fait peur.

Tu es trop calme, même tes yeux le sont, même si incompréhension y est toujours présente.

Tu n'es que douceur avec cette expression, tellement loin de ton toi habituel.

Et cela me rend nerveux, pourquoi donc me laisses-tu te voir comme ça?

Mes questions restent sans réponses.

Encore une fois.

Quand j'ai finis de raconter, tu souris, une vrai sourire, chaleureux, pas celui froid de d'habitude.

Ton sourire me réchauffe et me calme.

Mais je ne comprend pas la signification de ce sourire, tu devrait plutôt essayer de me tuer pour t'avoir vu en train de pleurer.

Je ne comprend plus.

Tu coupes court à mes réflexions en me demandant avec ta nonchalance habituelle où se trouve la sortie parce que bon tu es quand même chez les rouge et or…

Je te souris gentiment et je reçois le même sourire en retour.

Bizarrement nous éclatons de rire en même temps devant l'incongruité de la situation.

Le Petit Potter, parlant civilement au Prince Malfoy, mais pourtant tout aurait pu être comme ça au début, nous aurions pu être amis.

Ne voulant pas repenser à cet épisode de ma vie, je me lève, j'attrape ma cape d'invisibilité et me retourne.

Tu as les joues rouges, je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi avant de me rendre compte que je suis en boxer.

Je sens une étrange chaleur dans mon corps, je n'arrives pas à mettre un nom sur cette sensation, et vu le niveau d'étrangeté de tout ces évènements je n'y prends pas réellement garde.

C'est juste agréable, ce regard sur moi.

Reprenant contrôle de mon corps je te montre ce que je tiens, ma cape d'invisibilité et m'en drapes.

Tu agrandit tes beaux yeux d'étonnement.

Je la retire et te la balance, tu l'attrapes au vol et siffles d'admiration en l'examinant.

Tu m'avoues alors que tu comprend mieux pourquoi je ne me suis jamais fait attraper à traîner le soir dans les couloirs.

Je rigole et rajoute que tu ne sais même pas un dixième de ce tout se que j'ai pu faire et du faire dans ma petite vie.

Tes yeux se voilent et tu baisses la tête en me demandant pardon pour ce que je dois vivre à cause de Voldemort, de ton père.

Ta tristesse me fait énormément de peine, comment je pourrais t'en vouloir d'acte dont tu n'es pas l'auteur?

Je m'approches de toi et te relève la tête en plaçant deux doigt sous ton menton.

Tu fuis mon regard, mais je te dis que je te pardonne, que tu n'es en aucun cas fautif de la folie maladive du serpent noir, complètement psychotique, ayant un besoin maladif de pouvoir comme d'autres pourraient en avoir pour le chocolat, et que les actes d'un père n'ont pas à avoir de conséquences sur le fils.

Ton regard accroche le mien et je le voit se remplir de larmes.

Je te prend dans mes bras et te demande de ne pas pleurer.

Tu te serres un peu plus contre moi et me dis que ça commence à faire beaucoup, deux câlins en même pas 24h.

Nous nous esclaffons tout les deux, ton rire est un peu cassé, et pleins de larmes mais tu rigoles c'est déjà ça.

Ton sourire est réconfortant je trouve, et il me fait chaud au coeur, je me sens mieux, tu n'es plus abattu.

Tu attrapes ma cape et la met, signe que nous pouvons y aller.

J'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit et tombe sur un Seamus en train de faire du bouche à bouche à Dean qui n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre à entendre ses gémissements.

Mes joues se colorent de rouge et je me met à sourire pendant que je sens que toi, tu te retiens de rire, la situation est tellement cocasse.

Mes deux amis s'écartent l'un de l'autre, les joues tout aussi rouges l'un que l'autre…

Je me rends compte qu'on à l'air con, pas un bruit ne se fait entendre, puis mes deux compagnons de chambres commencent à me donner des excuses, enfin bafouillent des grognements dont je ne comprend absolument rien.

Je me met à rire face à leur gêne, et leur dit que ça ne me dérange absolument pas qu'ils soient ensemble, qu'ils sont même très mignon ensemble…

Ils me serrent dans leurs bras tout les deux et me disent qu'ils sont très content que j'accepte ça sans problème.

Je leur explique que pour moi l'homosexualité n'est pas un problème et que j'ai un bon ami du côté moldu Lucas qui est gay et très sympa.

Je rajoute que s'ils ont le moindre problème avec des homophobes, ils n'ont qu'à m'appeler, j'ai l'habitude de défendre les gays, vu que mon cousin n'a fait qu'embêter Lucas, et moi par la même occasion puisqu'il était mon ami.

Je hais l'intolérance des gens.

Ils rigolent en disant que le Survivant défend la veuve, l'orphelin et les gays.

Je m'esclaffe de rire avec eux puis leur explique que je suis assez pressé.

Ils me regardent avec amusement et me demandent si c'est un rendez vous galant.

Je rougis et leur explique que non je vais juste faire un tour pour prendre l'air.

A voir leur sourire, je me doute qu'ils ne me croient pas.

Je m'éclipse et je les entends me souhaiter bonne chance avec mon prince charmant.

Je leur hurle par dessus mon épaules que je ne suis pas gay mais je n'ai en retour que des rires.

Pourquoi croit-on toujours qu'un mec qui défend la cause homosexuelle est forcément gay?

Je maudit donc ces deux idiots et me demande si Merlin m'en veut à se point, car tu as bien sur tout entendu de la conversation et tu va te faire des idées et je trouve ça normal, je t'ai quand même ramener dans mon lit et j'ai dormi à moitié nu..

Excédé je sors, en faisant quand même attention à toi pour que tu ne te fasse pas piéger.

La salle commune est vide, heureusement pour moi et nous la traversons rapidement avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Je m'éloigne tandis que toi tu me suis.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure à tourner et voyant que personne ne va arriver, je m'arrête et tu enlève ma cape et me la rends.

Je me met face à toi et te demande si on va pouvoir se reparler et se revoir.

Mon audace m'étonne moi même, mais maintenant que je sais ce qui se cache derrière ton masque je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

Et puis nous nous entendons bien quand nous sommes seuls, donc cet audace est plus que justifié, d'abord!

Tu rougis et relève les yeux vers moi avant d'acquiescer et tu me propose de se voir tout les soirs de pleine lune à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Je me rends compte que la date n'est pas anodine, hier était un soir de pleine lune et que l'endroit est celui où je vais tous les soirs pour observer les étoiles.

Par contre tu me rajoutes que je dois faire comme d'habitude pendant les cours, on doit toujours faire comme si on était les pires ennemis du monde, en se battant à coups de mots ou de poings et surtout qu'on ne doit pas avoir la moindre remarque sur notre amitié, et que la seule fois où on peut se parler normalement c'est pendant les nuits de pleine lune.

Je rechigne et accepte finalement vu le véhémence de ta demande, et surtout par l'éclat de panique dans tes yeux.

Tu me caches quelque chose je le sens, pourquoi es-tu autant paniquer à l'idée de notre amitié?

Je te demande quelle est la raison de cette attitude et tu me répond que tu m'expliqueras un jour sûrement.

J'attendrai donc, je ne veux pas te presser, si tu as besoin d'en parler tu m'en parleras et sinon ma curiosité restera sur sa faim.

Tu me redemandes si je suis d'accord pour les rendez-vous et comme réponse je te souris.

Un simple sourire, mais tu comprend que j'ai hâte de te revoir en ami, une haine qui se transforme en amitié, qui n'en rêve pas?

Tu me remercies d'une petite voix et tu me dit au revoir.

Je te réponds de même et là tu m'embrasses.

Tes lèvres sont douces sur les miennes, tu m'embrasses gentiment, timidement.

Tout n'est que douceur dans ce fugace baiser.

Une seconde après, tu as déjà disparu, ne laissant derrière toi que l'odeur délicieuse de ton corps.

Je suis tout chamboulé.

Sidéré.

L'adolescent pour lequel personne ne peut penser que le mot doux fait parti de son vocabulaire, viens de m'embrasser avec..

Je ne sais pas exactement..

J'effleure mes lèvres comme pour être sur que ce baiser à réellement exister.

Je me met à sourire niaisement en me caressant les lèvres.

Ce baiser est irréel, pourtant je sens encore ton souffle caressaient mes lèvres, la douce pression dessus, et cette chaleur qui reste dans mon coeur.

Que se passe-t'il?

Je ne comprend rien, encore une fois.

Je prend instinctivement le trajet du retour vers ma salle commune, et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte j'arrive face à la grosse dame et lui donne le mot de passe.

Je monte me recoucher, et étrangement le sommeil vient immédiatement et je fais des rêves douceâtre, où seul un regard mercure me regarde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille le lendemain comme sortant d'un songe.

Je repense encore au baiser de Draco, je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

Je ne suis pas gay et pourtant je ne peux pas dire que son baiser m'ait laissé indifférent….

Je dois avouer aussi avouer que le seul baiser que j'ai échanger avec une fille est celui avec Cho et c'était plus comme une tigresse bouffant sa proie, en clair moi…

Peut être que je suis bi.

Non je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme..

Bref' je suis plus perdu maintenant qu'avant.

J'ai une de ces migraines moi maintenant...

Je vais plutôt laisser les choses se faire, laisser mon corps à ses envies au lieu de me poser des questions qui ne me feront pas avancer.

Je me trouve très optimiste d'ailleurs, ou peut être que je fais preuve de sagesse pour une fois dans ma vie.

Je descend dans la salle commune après être passé par la case salle de bain, pour me faire beau.

Cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, me faire beau pour quelqu'un.

Je retrouve mes deux meilleurs amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils forment un beau tableau ces deux là même si j'ai galéré à les mettre ensemble, puisque tout les deux sont très timides.

Enfin timide, timide, c'est se que je pensait, mais l'amour peut nous faire réellement changer.

C'est Hermione qui a tout chamboulé puisqu'un jour où elle était rester trop longtemps pencher sur un livre de songes, ben elle s'est crue dans un rêve et a échanger LE baiser des films avec le pauvre Ron qui ne savait pas se qui se passait…

Hermione se rendant compte de sa bourde est partie en courant mais Ron la rattrapé et la embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait..

En clair ils sont maintenant inséparables.

Donc je disais qu'ils étaient tranquillement endormi quand le chieur numéro un, c'est à dire moi, leur a sauté dessus en criant géronimo…

Ils ont failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque pendant que moi j'étais plié en deux de rire à côté d'eux.

Et oui le Survivant est con, vous ne le saviez pas encore?

Sauf que j'avais oublier qu' Hermione ne se laisse pas faire comme ça.

Je me suis donc retrouvé stupéfixier sans avoir eu le temps de me protéger.

Ah ben bravo le Survivant, j'aurais du attaquer Hermione au lieu de Voldemort, je pense que je ne serais plus de ce monde.

C'est parti pour un discours chiant à mourir sur mon immaturité et tout le tralala pendant que mon soit disant meilleur ami est mort de rire en me montrant du doigt..

C'est bête un rouquin on est d'accord?

A la fin d'un sermon interminable (ouais je sais c'est pas possible mais c'est pas grave pour moi il était interminable !), ma Mione adorée me relâche, alors je me lève, envoie un sort à Ron qui tombe par terre et je cours pour échapper à mes fous d'amis.

Mais le problème avec les fous c'est qu'ils sont teigneux, donc ils me suivent et m'arrêtent dans ma course.

Et c'est parti pour une bataille de chatouilles, nous finissons totalement morts de rire, échevelés, respirant avec difficultés.

On se calme et Ron me demande ce que j'ai car malgré mes rires il sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je lui répond que j'ai juste mal dormi et que je suis donc fatigué.

Ron rigole et me fais un clin d'œil en me demandant si la raison de ma fatigue et ma mauvaise nuit est en rapport avec l'insonorisation de mon lit.

Et moi, comme un con je rougis comme une vulgaire pucelle, je deviens couleur tomate bien mûre, ce qui bien sur fait bien rire mon futur ex meilleur ami s'il continue.

Je me sauve en courant pendant qu'Hermione est en mode poisson rouge, elle doit être choquer que je puisse ramener quelqu'un dans mon lit.

Je ne sais pas si je dois leur raconter ou pas, mais je sais qu'ils voudront des explications.

Et comment faire sans te trahir Draco ?

Je ne peux pas te lâcher, tu as confiance en moi !

Je décides de me changer les idées en faisant le tour du château, après avoir gentiment demander à mes amis de me laisser seul, et bien sur je tombe sur toi, mon Serpentard, encadré de ses « amis ».

Je sais que je vais me faire attaquer et je n'ai pas a attendre longtemps puisque tu démarre les hostilités en te moquant de ma cicatrice, ce a quoi je renchéris bien vite sur ton côté androgyne, te traitant de fillette.

Je vois tes yeux pétiller, tu t'amuses bien, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Tes amis ne se rendent compte de rien.

Brutes sans cervelle, mou comme une moule pas fraîche!

Je te détaille avec attention, et je me rends compte que tu es beau, vraiment beau, pas de cette beauté dont raffolent les magazines, mais d'un beauté imparfaite, avec tes cheveux trop clair, ton air hautain, tes yeux assez froids dû à leur couleur, et qui pourtant maintenant paraissent s' illuminer d'une telle joie, ponctués de taches d'or, ton côté androgyne avec un visage et un corps fin, et pourtant du muscle dû au Quidditch.

Tes cheveux blond presque blanc, que tu as long maintenant, sont ramener un arrière mais sans avoir de gel, se qui les rend beaux et brillants.

Et ton corps est vraiment appétissant a y regarder de plus près.

Je me rends compte que je t'observe un peu trop attentivement pour ne pas que les autres s'en rendent compte.

Je baisse donc la tête et je part comme si de rien n'était.

Je dois encore passer pour un fou, je t'engueule puis te matte de façon flagrante et je me barre ensuite comme si de rien n'était.

Les Serpentards me prennent déjà pour un malade mais alors là ils auront une bonne raison pour étayer ces accusations.

Je sens ton regard interrogateur sur moi mais je me retiens de me retourner et de te dire de venir avec moi.

D'ailleurs je suis déjà tout à mes réflexions, je t'ai maté, comme une vulgaire fille matant « l'homme de sa vie ».

Je suis fou, mais alors là c'est le summum.

Mais en même temps tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder et sympathique en définitive, alors pourquoi pas?

Je pense qu'avec des idées comme ça je vais devenir complètement gay.

Pendant mes réflexions, je vais dans ma salle commune voir mes amis car j'ai besoin de leurs conseils, je suis perdu, je me suis perdu dans un regard couleur orage.

Mais le problème c'est que je ne peux pas leur dire cash qui est l'homme pour qui toutes mes pensées sont dirigées.

Il va falloir que je joue fin, car je hais peut-être mentir à mes amis mais là ils auront du mal à digérer le fait que je m'intéresse à un homme et en plus que se soit toi, Draco Malfoy.

Je sais qu'ils ne me diront rien pour le fait que se soit un homme puisque du côté de Ron , Bill est gay et sort avec un mec en Roumanie et pour Hermione, elle qui lit énormément, se qu'il lui permet une grande ouverture d'esprit, et elle s'occupe autant pour la SALE que du mariage gay dans le monde entier, autant moldu que sorcier, même si chez les sorciers, l'homosexualité est bien vu.

Je finis par voir mes amis, après une heure de recherche dans la salle commune, par la fenêtre, ils sont allongés dans l'herbe dans le parc.

De là où je suis je sens leur amour, enfin façon de parler mais ils sont adorables tout les deux, même s'ils me saoulent un peu à être tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre.

Le temps que je descende et ils sont presque en train de se bouffer à force de s'embrasser.

Je trouve ça absolument immonde, peut être à cause de Cho qui m'a traumatisé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train d'essayer d'aspirer les organes de l'autre….

Bon se sont mes meilleurs amis mais il y a une limite à ne pas franchir et eux la franchissent bien trop souvent, et à chaque fois je leur pardonne parce que se sont, comme je l'ai dit, mes amis mais bon je sens que le jour où je vais péter un câble ils auront intérêt à se cacher.

Mais là je suis pas de trop mauvaise humeur et je réfléchis trop à ma situation pour les engueuler.

Je m'assit donc face à eux sans dire un mot et je commence à jouer avec les touffes d'herbes autour de moi, c'est fou comme ça devient très intéressant ces choses là quand on a un truc d'important à dire…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ratissage du périmètre à ma portée, mes amis éclatent de rire et me demande ce que je veux leur dire.

Amoureux et perspicaces à la situation de leurs amis, ça va ensemble ?

On dirait que c'est possible en tout cas.

Je pousse un petit soupir et commence à leur raconter tout les sentiments qui se mêlent en moi, je parle, je parle, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter, je raconte tout , je vide mon sac et ça fait un bien fou.

Ils ne me coupent pas une seule fois la parole.

Lorsque je termine, Herm' me demande qui est le jeune homme en question, je lui réplique que je ne peux pas le lui dire.

Ron me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit que je suis sûrement bi ou alors juste attiré par ce mec.

Un Ron qui réfléchis ?

C'est nouveau ça !

Je m'esclaffe et rajoute que je le savais déjà ça.

Hermione nous coupe avant même que Ron ait le temps de me répondre.

Elle me pose différentes question à laquelle je répond le plus sincèrement possible.

Elle finit son questionnaire par une réponse qui me chamboule.

Je suis amoureux, d'un mec, et se sera sûrement le seul mec que j'aimerai vu que je ne suis absolument pas bi ou gay, juste amoureux d'une seule personne de mon sexe.

D'après elle, cela arrive souvent, on tombe amoureux d'une personne de notre sexe dans sa vie et tout le reste du temps se sont des personnes du sexe opposés.

Souvent les gens prennent cet amour pour une amitié très forte, mais qu'en aucun cas cette histoire peut bien se terminer si elle n'évolue pas en amour.

Elle rajoute que si je suis amoureux de cette personne c'est qu'il a quelque chose qui m'attire indéniablement, soit son look, sa voix, son caractère.

L'amour est saugrenue conclue t'elle, et je suis tout a fait d'accord avec elle.

Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis, je ne sais pas si je t'aime, je ne sais plus si je te déteste.

Et puis tu remercies peut être les gens par un smack.

C'est ça on y croit me dit ma conscience, je la fais vite taire.

Je remercie mes amis, les serrent dans mes bras et leur rappelle combien je les aime.

Je me dirige alors vers le lac.

J'aime ce lac, il est beau sous le coucher du soleil, en plus il n'y a pas le moindre souffle de vent donc la surface est lisse, parfaite.

Je me perds dans la contemplation de cette nature magnifique.

La nature est belle, elle éclate dans toute sa splendeur, tel un présent du présent, et malgré la main de l'homme qui pèse sur elle, elle se relève toujours, elle n'abandonne jamais.

La nature reprend toujours ses droits.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que j'ai battu Voldemort, il y avait une tempête le jour où je l'ai affronté, un éclair l'a aveuglé et j'ai donc pu envoyer un sortilège impardonnable.

Je me compare souvent à cette nature, je me suis toujours relevé malgré tout ce qu'on a pu me faire.

Et je ne me suis jamais comparé a un meurtrier grâce à elle, la nature reprend ses droits, elle tue pour vivre et pas pour autre chose, moi j'ai tué Voldemort pour vivre, non par plaisir et sadisme…

Maintenant sa menace ne pèse plus au dessus de moi, je suis donc libre.

Du moins libre, c'est un bien grand mot, ne dis t'on pas que « tu es libre de croire que tu es con mais con de croire que tu es libre », la liberté n'est qu'un concept inventé par l'homme pour toujours pousser les hommes plus loin.

Je ne suis pas vraiment libre, je ne le serais jamais car ma conscience me dicte des choses à faire, par exemple ne pas tuer tout les gens qui m'énerve.

Je ne suis donc pas libre, mais dans cette non liberté j'ai qu'en même la place de bouger.

Mais je suis libre, d'une certaine façon, car je sais m'opposer, je ne vis pas que dans mes désirs.

Un bruit à mes côtés me sort de mes réflexions et celui qui est à côté de moi n'est autre que toi, blondinet.

Je te souris et tu me prend dans tes bras.

Je m'y sent extrêmement bien et lorsque tu me relâche j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enlève une partie de moi.

Tu plantes tes beaux yeux dans les miens et me demande ce que j'ai.

Je t'explique que je ne fais que penser, à Voldemort, à la nature, à la vie en général.

Tu tressailles au prénom de l'autre ordure, son nom est encore synonyme de mort.

Je me rapproche de toi et pose ma tête sur tes genoux.

Tu me fais un grand sourire et me demande si bébé Potter est à son aise.

Je ferme les yeux et acquiesce, un doux sourire sur mes lèvres.

C'est bizarre, je me sens bien avec toi, en confiance, et c'est totalement paradoxal avec nos anciennes relations.

Je sens tes doigts qui commence à caresser mes cheveux.

Tout d'un coup je me rend compte de la situation et te demandes si tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voit.

Tu rigoles et me dis que tu n'es pas assez suicidaire pour faire ça sans nous protéger.

J'aime le fait que tu me protège aussi.

Tu commences à m'expliquer que tu as mis un sort qui permettait pour ceux à l'intérieur de voir et d'entendre ce qui se passe à l'extérieur alors que ceux à l'extérieur ne peuvent absolument pas nous voir et nous entendre, nous sommes dans une sorte de bulle qui nous protège.

Je t'écoutes sans t'entendre réellement, je suis trop omnibulé par ta voix qui me parle et qui me berce.

Je te demande pourquoi tu es déjà venu me voir alors que notre rendez vous n'est que dans un mois.

Tu baisses la tête et ne me répond pas, alors je lâche en rigolant que tu ne peut déjà plus te passer de moi.

Tes doigts arrêtent une seconde leurs caresses avant de les reprendre.

Tu me souris d'un air las en me répondant que peut-être c'est ça.

Je tends ma main vers ton visage et tout en te carressant la joue je te demande de me dire ce que tu as.

Tu détournes les yeux et me dis que tu n'es pas encore prêt à tout me raconter.

Je t'obliges à me regarder et te dis que je t'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le fallait, mais que je ferai tout pour que tu es assez confiance en moi pour me raconter ce qui te tracasse.

Tu me rétorques que ce n'est pas qu'une question de confiance, que toi tu dois être assez fort pour me raconter.

Je te prend la main et la caresse avec douceur avant de déposer un baiser sur la partie tendre de ton poignet.

Tu me souris et recommence à me caresser les cheveux, ce qui me fait vite somnoler car tu as vraiment des doigts de fée, je m'empêche d'imaginer ce que tu pourrais me faire d'autre avec de tel doigts.

Je suis vraiment bizarre, je me met maintenant à t'imaginer avec moi dans un lit.

Oulala ça va peut être un peu vite non?

Oh, et puis on a qu'une vie, à bas les réflexions que ne font rien avancer, je veux vivre!

Au bout d'un moment tu me secoues et me dit qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger.

Comme pour te donner une réponse, mon ventre se met à gronder ce qui a pour effet de te faire rire.

Je me renfrogne et tu me serre dans tes bras avant de m'attraper la main et de te mettre à courir en me traînant jusqu'à l'entrée du château.

Arrivé à destination tu essayes de reprendre ton souffle, tu as les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée.

Tu es magnifique Draco.

Il faut que j'arrête de me mentir je suis tomber amoureux de toi, aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse être.

Un Gryffondor aimant un Serpentard.

Oh, et puis merde on dit bien que l'amour à des raison que la raison ignore, moi je préfère voir un Harry aimant un Draco, qu'un Harry tuant un ange tel que toi.

Après avoir repris une respiration normale tu me souhaites bon appétit avant de t'éloigner.

Etant d'humeur ludique et surtout n'ayant pas grand chose a perdre a par peut-être un peu d'amour propre, je t'attrapes le bras et te demande où est passé mon bisou.

Tu rougis et plantes un petit baiser sur mes lèvres avant de t'éloigner en courant.

Je te laisse partir devant comme ça je peux réfléchir à la symbolique de ce baiser.

Tu me m'a pas repoussé donc cela veut dire que d'une certaine façon je te plaît, tu n'es pas du genre romantique d'après tes conquêtes.

Je décide donc de te faire la cour, après bien sur avoir établie une relation d'amitié et surtout un lien de confiance car malgré ton titre de Dom Juan de Poudlard, là tu as besoin d'amour.

Je suis au courant de toutes tes conquêtes, autant masculines que féminines et je sais que les seuls choses qu'ils ont eus sont une partie de jambes en l'air, l'orgasme de leur vie et une expulsion de la chambre du Prince avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'en remettre.

Aucun ne parle de petits bisous échangés.

Juste du sexe, un besoin de se vider, du sexe, du sexe et toujours du sexe.

Un Malfoy prend mais ne se fait pas prendre, est aussi une autre des choses importantes à retenir de tout tes ébats.

Mais là j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es lassé de sexe, ou alors tu as besoin d'autre chose.

Tes yeux me disent que tu as besoin plus de douceur que de violence et de passion.

Je veux t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin, l'amour et la délicatesse, tu seras comme une fleur que je protègerai, une rose magnifique, délicate, qui a besoin d'affection et de tendresse pour se développer.

Ces réflexions m'en amène d'autres, depuis quand je te connais si bien?

Pourquoi j'ai cherché à savoir tout sur toi, même ta vie privée?

Ce sentiment que je ressens envers toi, est-il présent en moi depuis longtemps, de façon latente?

Et maintenant, tel un déni, je comprend enfin tout?

Je ne sais plus, merde je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir!

Je me décides enfin à aller dans la Grande Salle parce que je commence à avoir vraiment faim et vivre d'amour, d'eau fraîche et de réflexion c'est pas mon truc.

Je rentre et tout les regards se posent sur moi, normal je suis le dernier à rentrer et en plus en plein milieu du repas.

Je m'assois entre Hermione et Dean, tout les deux très occupés avec leur petit ami.

Je me sens seul et je lève les yeux vers ta table pour avoir l'impression d'avoir moi aussi quelqu'un a aimé.

Tu me regardes, je baisse les yeux et attrapes quelque chose dans un des plats devant moi.

Je sens ton regard braqué sur moi et je ne peux résister très longtemps avant de relever la tête et je me perds dans les prunelles grises que j'affectionne tant.

J'esquisse un petit sourire et je tourne la tête pour ne pas t'attirer des ennuis avec tes compagnons Serpentards.

Je pense que tu as compris la raison de ma réaction puisque je ne recroise qu'une seule fois ton regard de tout le repas.

Je discute avec Dean et Thomas qui ont failli provoquer une émeute à la table des Gryffondors quand ils se sont embrassés car tout le monde avait parié sur leur couple et ceux qui avaient gagné voulaient récupérer leur butin.

Les autres tables elles n'ont pas eu vraiment d'attitude particulière sauf quelques Poufsouffles qui se sont évanouies car elles trouvaient ça « trop sexy » deux mecs qui s'embrassent.

Je comprendrais jamais les filles…

Elles sont complètement folles, comment peut-on fantasmer sur deux mecs qui sont ensembles quand on est une fille et qu'on a aucune chance de réaliser cette envie?

Toutes folles je vous dis!

A la fin du repas, je m'éclipse et fonce vers la Tour d'Astronomie pour observer les étoiles.

En arrivant là haut je me rends compte que tu es là.

Tu me tournes le dos alors je m'approche discrètement de toi et te serres dans mes bras.

Je sens tout ton corps se tendre douloureusement sous moi alors je m'écarte brusquement et m'excuse.

Tu te retournes avec des flammes qui brillent dans tes yeux, ça me fait peur.

Quand tu me reconnais tout ton être se calme et tu me dis que ce n'est pas grave, que tu me pardonnes, que tant que c'est moi ça va.

Je te souris et te demande ce que tu fais là, et tu me répond du tac au tac que la prochaine pleine lune est dans trop longtemps.

Je rigoles et te dis que franchement tu ne peux plus te passer de moi et ton rire se joint au mien.

Tout à coup tu te colles à moi et tu enfouis ta tête dans mon cou.

Je te serre avec force dans me bras tout en respirant ton odeur.

Lorsque tu t'éloignes je grogne car j'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras.

Tu m'ébouriffes les cheveux et tu t'assois sur une des fenêtre de la Tour.

Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est époustouflant.

Tu es en contre jour, si on peut dire, avec la lune qui éclaire tes cheveux pendant que ton corps est, lui, juste esquissé par la lueur qui rend cette scène féerique.

Tu es magnifique, j'en suis ébloui.

Tu me regardes avec perplexité car je suis sans bouger debout devant toi avec la bouche ouverte.

Je finis par me déplacer et je me place à l'opposer de ta fenêtre, pour être face à toi.

Tu bouges et viens te placer entre mes jambes, ton dos reposant sur mon torse.

Tu me prends les mains et tu commences à jouer avec.

Tu commences à me parler de toi, de ton enfance emplie de tristesse avec un code et une éthique à respecter, de ton père pour qui tu n'es qu'un moyen de conserver le nom des Malfoy, de ta mère qui ne t'aime pas car tu ressembles trop à ton père, ce père qui la bat et la traite comme une moins que rien.

Tout ton récit est ponctué de pleurs, des larmes coulent sur ton visage mais pourtant tu gardes cette prestance qui est toute à toi.

J'essaye de te réconforter du mieux que je peux.

Le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, il y a quelque chose de plus pénible encore mais que tu n'arrives pas à raconter.

Mais ce soir je sais que tu ne me le raconteras pas car tu t'es maintenant refermé sur toi même.

Je te serre contre moi et je parsème ton cou et tes cheveux de petits baisers papillons.

Au bout d'un moment tu te retournes et tu m'embrasses, sans douceur, avec passion.

J'y répond avec le plus de douceur possible car je sais que tu en as besoin.

Tu as l'air de te calmer et notre baiser devient doux.

Lorsque le besoin d'air se fait trop pressant, nous nous éloignons, nous nous regardons avant de recommencer à s'embrasser.

Ces baisers me retournent les tripes, des papillons s'envolent dans mon ventre, mon cœur a envie de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique et je vois des couleurs aveuglantes devant mes yeux.

Je sais que certains de ces effets sont comme ceux que l'on a lorsqu'on prend une quelconque drogue, mais là le plaisir est mille fois supérieur et sans danger pour la santé.

Je me perds vite dans de multitudes de sensations, et je sais que je t'appartiens maintenant, tu es mon tout, je suis à toi.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je ne sais pas exactement combien, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis en train de t'embrasser, je sens que tu as besoin de te remettre de toutes ces émotions alors je te repousse gentiment et je te dis d'aller te coucher.

Tu grognes et me dis que tu ne veux pas t'éloigner de moi.

Mon cœur fait un nouveau bond dans ma poitrine car tu es adorable quand tu dis ça.

Je te serre dans mes bras et je te dis que ce n'est pas comme si je partais trente ans, juste une nuit et demain tout pourra recommencer.

Tu me réponds qu'on ne pourra pas se voir ailleurs car si ton père apprends pour nous tu va perdre ton héritage et ton nom puisqu'il te reniera.

Personnellement cela ne me dérange pas mais je sais que si tu deviens dépendant de moi ça ne te conviendrait absolument pas et tu serais capable de faire des bêtises alors je me retiens de tout commentaire.

Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois avant de rejoindre nos dortoirs respectifs.

Je vais directement me coucher tout en me disant que toi et moi avons vraiment une relation particulière, puisque contrairement à son habitude je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir et que de mon côté je ne suis pas gay, juste fou amoureux de toi.

Je m'endort donc sur une pensée chaleureuse puisque je suis enfin avec quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment.

Je fis d'ailleurs de très beaux rêves cette nuit là.

* * *

Alors verdict?

Pour certaines choses, comme le mini débat sur la liberté, la philo étant une matière absolument extraordinaire, intéressante au plus au point, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre mes opinions (certes bien amputées vu leur longueur, mais présentes). Pour la phrase " tu es mon tout, je suis à toi", c'était une phrase inventée par moi même, pour ma meilleure amie May (grande pensée pour elle, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une fan de yaoi...).

Une petite review's s'il vous plaît ça fait tellement plaisir =)


	3. Révélation

**Titre** : Tes yeux

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling

**Couple**: HPDM

**Rating**: M

**Note de l'auteur**: Voila la suite, attention chapitre plus dur que les deux autres, où on apprends, à demi-mots la vie de Draco. Et lemon, enfin!

**Résumé**: Harry et Draco sont en couples, mais le blond cache quelque chose à Harry sur sa vie, mais celui-ci attend que son amant soit près à en parler.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant un mois et demi que toi et moi, nous sommes ensemble et que nous nous voyons tous les soirs et personne ne le sais, pas même Herm' et Ron.

Nous savons exactement où et quand nous retrouver pour ne pas être déranger.

A chaque rencontre, comme ce soir, nous commençons par un baiser passionné et exigeant car une journée sans s'embrasser c'est long, puis les baisers deviennent de plus en plus doux et amoureux.

Nous sortons ensemble mais nous ne sommes jamais dit je t'aime, le pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée, même moi, qui est pourtant fou de lui, les mots n'arrivent jamais à passer mes lèvres.

Je sais, je suis étrange.

Mais nous deux, nous ne pouvons nous définir.

Nous sommes au delà des mots.

Nous sommes gestes, présent et vie.

Comme d'habitude nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre a parler.

Nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble, extraordinaire sachant que plus de la moitié de Poudlard est passé dans ton lit.

Pourtant non, ma virginité est intacte et je sais que tu attends que j'en ai envie et que je sois prêt.

Je sais que je serais passif vu que tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre et que ça ne changera pas, malgré notre amour, car il me semble que ce n'est pas une question de fierté mais que c'est autre chose.

Tu me diras peut être pourquoi un jour mais ce n'est pas d'actualité.

Donc je ne suis peut être pas prêt a vraiment passer au niveau supérieur mais je ne suis pas contre quelques caresses plus… approfondis va t'ont dire.

Sauf que le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment passer le cap, parce que je suis assez timide et pudique.

Je décide de faire quelque chose parce que bon on va pas rester à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, je veux du sexe et de l'alcool aussi, même si bon je sais pas en fait..

Je suis un peu perdu, donc je décide d'écouter mon instinct.

Cet instinct qui me fait me retourner, et me placer sur tes cuisses.

Je commence à mordiller le lobe de ton oreille pendant que mes mains caressent tes flancs.

Tu me regardes étonné, je n'ai jamais été aussi...

Entreprenant.

Je t'enlève finalement ton T-shirt et je vois un tatouage sur ton dos.

C'est un dragon magnifique avec des pupilles vides, très stylisé, et qui sur ton dos ressort merveilleusement bien.

Mais pourquoi des yeux vides?

Je me m'attarde pas sur ce détail et je commence à retracer tout ton torse de mes baisers avant de revenir vers tes tétons et de les lécher, les mordiller, les suçoter.

Tu te cambres sous mes coups de langue et de dents.

J'en suis heureux, je sais un minimum comment faire.

Ton étonnement est vite passé et tu profites du moment présent.

Tu me prends le visage en coupe et me remontes jusqu'à hauteur de tes yeux.

Je n'arrive qu'à me dire que tes yeux sont magnifiques, tes pupilles sont dilatées et je peux lire dans tes prunelles ensorcelantes que tu veux savoir si je suis vraiment prêt ou si c'est juste pour te faire plaisir.

Je me rends compte que j'en ai vraiment envie et même d'aller le plus loin possible, à l'infini, si l'infini existe.

Je t'embrasse et commence à passer ma main dans ton pantalon.

Lorsque j'entoure ton sexe de mes doigts tu gémis contre les lèvres.

C'est une sensation assez gênante, et en même temps familière.

Mais ton sexe dans ma main me réchauffe le coeur, étrangement.

Je commence à te caresser mais comme ton pantalon et ton boxer me gênent, je m'arrête et je te les arrache presque.

Qui a dit pressé?

J'ai tellement envie de te voir nu en même temps, j'ai le droit d'être pressé, non?...

Je me penche ensuite entre tes cuisses et m'y accroupi.

J'ai ton érection juste en face de moi et je ne peux que me sentir flatter de voir dans quel état je te met.

Je commence à te caresser l'intérieur des cuisses puis les lèche avec douceur.

Je t'excite au mieux, sans m'occuper de ton désir.

Tu me supplies alors de te prendre dans ma bouche.

J'approche mes lèvres de ton désir tendu et je souffle dessus, ce qui a pour effet d'augmenter tes supplications.

Mais j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre.

Peur d'être vraiment nul, et te faire regretter d'autres qui sont passés avant moi.

Mais je suis à Gryffondor, nom de nom!

Je prend mon courage a deux mains et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

Je sors donc ma langue et lèche ton gland.

Je t'entends gémir au dessus de moi ce qui m'enhardit et j'avale ta virilité lorsque tu t'y attends le moins.

Tu hoquettes de plaisir alors que je commence mes mouvements de va et vient.

Je sens que tu vas bientôt jouir dans ma bouche alors j'accélère mes mouvements.

J'entends vaguement ta voix qui me dis de me reculer, ce que je ne vais bien sur pas, je préfère t'entendre gémir que t'entendre dire des conneries.

Tu finis par jouir dans ma bouche et j'avale toute ta semence et je lèche une dernière fois ton gland avant de revenir t'embrasser.

Le sperme a vraiment goût spécial, un peu salé.

Etrange goût.

Puis je relève mes yeux vers toi.

J'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique, non ?

Rectification tu es parfait, tu es un ange.

Tout ton visage est marqué par la jouissance et tes yeux sont envoûtants, noirs comme la nuit avec juste un fin cercle de gris tout autour.

Tu me prends par le cou et me fais basculer sur le côté tout en m'embrassant de plus en plus sauvagement.

Je me retrouve nu sans savoir comment tu y es parvenu.

Ta main s'attaque à mon sexe douloureusement tendu par le désir que j'ai pour toi.

Tu commences tes mouvements avec lenteur, j'ai vite besoin de plus et je commence à te supplier mais tu t'en fiches, tu suis tes envies.

Douce vengeance.

Tu as envie de me faire du bien mais en me permettant de profiter un maximum de tes caresses.

Bien vite ta langue remplace ta main sur mon sexe et je commence à voir quelques étoiles.

C'est une sensation merveilleuse d'être dans ta bouche, tu es vraiment le meilleur, en même temps tu es le premier, mais tout de même, c'est toi et pas un autre.

Je sens la jouissance monter par vagues et tout à coup je sens un doigt pénétrer mon intimité.

J'ai mal.

Tout mon corps se crispe, toi l'ayant senti tu accélères tes mouvements de langue sur ma virilité ce qui a pour effet de me faire presque oublier ton doigt.

Mais tu en rajoutes un autre et je pousse un petit cri de douleur et des larmes viennent se former aux coins de mes yeux.

Je te demande d'arrêter ce que tu fais immédiatement et tu viens m'embrasser et lécher les perles salées de mes yeux pendant que ta main s'active sur mon sexe.

Je joui dans ta main et tu la ramènes à ta bouche et commencer à lécher tes doigts tachés de mon sperme, un à un, avec tellement de sensualité et de luxure que je me remet à bander.

Voyant cela tu te met à rire et me demande avec sérieux si je veux aller plus loin ou si je préfère attendre.

Je te dis que je veux continuer mais que si j'ai trop mal, je veux que tu t'arrêtes.

Tu me répond sérieusement, trop peut-être pour un tel moment, que tu me fera jamais de mal, que tu préfères mourir, plutôt que de m'obliger.

J'ai peur de cette réaction, mais je te souris et plie mes genoux pour avoir moins mal.

C'est bizarre comme l'instinct peut avoir du bon, je ne m'y connais rien en matière de sexualité homosexuelle et pourtant je sais comment faire.

Assez étrange.

Toi, tu m'embrasses et me caressent le corps pour que je me détende.

J'essaye d'être le plus calme possible mais je n'y arrives pas, trop d'émotions tout à coup, tu enfonces un doigt en moi et j'ai moins mal que tout à l'heure.

L'habitude, je pense avec un sourire intérieur.

De ton autre main tu caresses mon sexe, puis lorsque tu insères un deuxième doigt je fais une petite grimace.

Seul ta main bouge sur mon sexe, tout ton corps est prêt à se retirer au cas où la douleur soit trop forte.

Tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes.

Voyant que je réagis bien à tes caresses, tu commences à faire des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de moi.

Tu heurtes de temps en temps un endroit qui m'envoies des vagues de plaisir.

Je commence à gémir et lorsque tu insères un troisième doigt, la douleur laisse vite place au plaisir.

Je suis proche de l'orgasme alors que tu retires tes doigts et je gémis de frustration.

Tu me dis de m'attendre, que tu veux être en moi.

Je t'embrasse pour te montrer que je suis d'accord.

Je n'ai pas confiance en ma voix à cet instant.

Tu places ton sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité et me regardes pendant que tu t'enfonces doucement en moi.

Je crie littéralement de douleur, j'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

Tu te retires de moi en t'excusant et te mets à sangloter.

Je ne comprend pas ta réaction et te dis que ma douleur est normale et que je te veux vraiment en moi.

Pour te le montrer je me place sur tes cuisses et m'empale doucement sur ton sexe.

J'ai encore très mal, trop, mais je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, car ta réaction m'a quand même fait peur.

Tu t'inquiètes de ma douleur toi qui n'a jamais eu la moindre attention pour tes autres amants, certains sont même repartis en sang…

Quand tu es rentré totalement en moi, je m'arrête et t'embrasse pour essayer d'oublier la douleur.

Mon souffle est coupé, je ne peux pas vraiment respirer;

Mais tu es ma bouteille d'oxygène dans de tel moment.

Ta main commence à s'activer sur ma virilité qui avait perdu de la vigueur à cause de la douleur.

Bientôt le plaisir prend le pas sur la douleur et je commence à onduler sur toi.

Je m'empale de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, ma respiration s'accélère, la tienne aussi d'ailleurs.

Je crois que ma dernière pensée rationnelle est que tu es beau lorsque tu es proche de l'orgasme, avant que mon propre orgasme me fauche, vite suivit du tien.

Je crois que je hurles ton prénom au moment où je me répand entre nous et je crois que tu fais de même lorsque je sens ton sexe se libérer en moi.

Nous nous écroulons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque tu te retires de moi j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enlève un morceau de moi, moi qui avait pourtant si mal de cette intrusion au début.

Tu me demandes si je vais bien et cette inquiétude qui m'est destinée me fait monter les larmes aux yeux et je te dit à quel point je t'aime sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Mais de toute façon c'est vraiment ce que je ressent, je t'aime de tout mon être, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps.

Tu ouvres de grands yeux et tu te mets à pleurer.

Je panique et je te demande ce que j'ai fait et tu me réponds que personne n'a le droit de t'aimer et surtout pas moi qui suis si pur.

Je suis abasourdi et te demande des explications.

Tu éclates en de plus gros sanglots et me dis que si tu me racontes tout, je ne t'aimerai plus jamais, et que se serait normal.

Je te berce dans mes bras tout en te répétant que je t'aimerai toujours envers et contre tout.

Et tu commences à me raconter, tu ne peux plus t'arrêter, des tonnes de mots se suivent les uns après les autres sans interruption.

Des mots pleins de souffrances et de rages.

Des mots qui m'arrachent le cœur, qui me font mal, des mots que me donnent des envies de meurtre, des mots qui n'auraient jamais du être prononcé par un ange comme toi.

Des mots ignobles.

Tu me racontes pourquoi tes yeux me demandait de l'aide, pourquoi tu t'es mis à pleurer lorsque nous faisions l'amour.

Tu me racontes le viol dont tu as été la victime.

Chacun de tes mots me donnent l'envie de tuer, pas toi mon ange, non juste l'enflure qui t'as brisé, le salaud qui fait que tu ne peux plus dire je t'aime.

Et tu parles, me raconte tout ce qui s'est passé, la douleur que tu as ressenti, le besoin que tu avais de faire mal autour de toi après ça, cet oubli que tu trouvais à baiser des corps sans visage les uns après les autres, puis les remords qui faisaient que tu te sentais aussi bas que l'autre salaud, ton envie de suicide, ce mal être qui t'habite malgré tes rires, la raison de ton tatouage de dragon sans yeux qui t'a permit de voir que tu pouvais encore ressentir la douleur lorsque tu te faisait tatouer et l'absence de pupille pour qu'il ne s'envole pas et t'abandonne, comme on t'a déjà abandonné.

Tes larmes se mélangent aux miennes, j'ai deux sillons salés sur mes joues alors que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais commencé à pleurer.

J'ai juste ces larmes qui montrent à quel point tes paroles me remuent, mais j'essaye d'être fort pour toi.

Chaque coups que t'as donné ce salopard est une encoche de plus à mon cœur et chaque goutte de sang qui s'est échappé de ton corps est repris par les larmes salées qui coulent sur mes joues.

Tu finis par t'écrouler dans mes bras, le corps parcouru de spasmes, hurlant ta douleur, maudissant la vie.

Je te serre plus fort contre moi et te fais la promesse de ne jamais te laisser d'être toujours là pour toi, de soigner tes plaies par mon amour.

Je te promet de te protéger, de t'aimer, de te redonner le sourire, un vrai sourire.

Je te dis des paroles sans queues ni tête, prouvant mon désarroi, l'orage qui souffle en moi, la douleur qui me rend fou.

Tu finis par tomber inconscient dans mes bras et je rentre dans une sorte de transe, je répète inlassablement des je t'aime, des Draco, des je te promet.

Puis lorque j'arrive enfin à me calmer, je me lève et te portes dans mes bras et je nous emmène dans mon dortoir.

Je te met dans mon lit et je m'endors contre toi.

Mon ange ne pleures plus, tu es au dessus des coups des suppôts, tu mérites mieux, tes ailes d'une blancheur éclatantes ne peuvent être tachés par la douleur.

Tu es pur mon Draco et je veillerai à se que tu le restes à jamais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille, tous les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire et je cherche ton corps près de moi.

Ne sentant que du vide je me redresse à toute vitesse et je te vois assis au pied du lit en train de me regarder avec un tendre sourire.

Je retombe la tête dans l'oreiller en te traitant d'idiot, car tu m'as vraiment fait peur.

Tu viens m'embrasser et me dire bonjour et notre baiser se fait de plus en plus passionné, tu as besoin de toute ma tendresse.

J'entends alors des éclats de voix de l'autre côté des rideaux du lit alors j'abrège notre baiser avant de te protéger par la cape d'invisibilité qui est toujours à mon chevet.

Je tombe face à face à un Ron très énervé et retenu par les autres pour éviter qu'il ne me saute à la gorge.

J'essaye de savoir se qui se passe mais je ne comprend que certains mots tel que Malfoy, mensonges et amitié.

Il me lance des injures à la figure et je ne sais pas comment me protéger.

Tu es derrière moi et je sens que tu retires la cape avant de foutre un pain à Ron.

Celui ci tombe par terre et le dortoir devient tout à coup très silencieux, trop.

Un silence de mort.

Ron se relève avec calme, ce qui m'inquiètes encore plus.

Il me regarde avec de la haine pleins les yeux et je me retiens de pleurer.

Draco, tu sais à quel point ça peut me faire mal ce regard, alors tu me prend dans tes bras.

Mon meilleur ami me regarde et me crache à la figure que je ne suis qu'un faux frère, que Malfoy était le pire pour moi, que j'aurais au moins pu le prévenir, qu'il aurait fait connaissance avec toi.

Il s'embrouille, il est blessé par ma faute, par mon silence, par ma peur, par mon amour pour toi, et je pense qu'en plus il a peur que je l'abandonne pour toi.

Il part en courant et je le suis, il faut qu'on s'explique lui et moi.

J'arrive à l'attraper par le bras, j'ai toujours était le plus rapide des deux, et je l'arrête avant de commencer à m'expliquer.

Il est blessé, il me l'avoue, pas parce que c'est Draco,ça il s'en fout, j'aime qui j'en ai envie, mais parce que je lui ai tout cacher de ma liaison.

Je le comprend, j'aurais fait de même.

Je m'excuse du mieux que je peux et il finit par me pardonner mais m'interdit de lui faire d'autres coups comme ça.

Je lui promet et il me félicite pour mon couple, alors je le sers dans mes bras du plus fort que je peux pour lui montrer toute l'amitié que je lui porte.

Nous ne pouvons pas être en colère l'un contre l'autre très longtemps.

Nous sommes meilleurs amis, ça compte plus que tout.

En rigolant il me dit qu'on a quand même laissé un petit Serpentard au milieu des lions.

Je dois pâlir car il me prend vite le bras et me traîne au pas de course vers le dortoir.

Là le spectacle qui s'offre devant moi est pour le moins…

Inattendu…

Au lieu de la mare de sang, il y a toi en train de rire avec mes amis.

Je suis perdu, encore plus que lorsque je me posais des questions sur mes sentiments.

Tu te lèves et viens m'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Je rectifie, je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant.

J'entends des sifflements derrière nous et lorsque nous nous retournons je vois tout mes amis en train de me sourire et de taper dans leurs mains, ils nous félicitent tous.

J'en suis extrêmement ému, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, alors nous nous asseyons et nous commençons tous à discuter de tout et de rien.

Tu es accepté facilement, mes amis ont voulu te laisser ta chance, parce que si je t'aime, c'est que tu ne dois pas être ce que tu paraît.

Au bout d'un moment tu nous dis qu'il faut que tu y ailles car les autres vont se demander ce que tu fais.

Je te met la cape d'invisibilité en déposant un léger baiser sur tes lèvres.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots et en passant devant la grande salle où nous voyons une grande affiche couleur bleu électrique avec un feu d'artifice de couleur rose formant comme une fleur avec écrit en argenté et en relief, qu'il y aura bientôt un bal et que nous devions tous chercher un cavalier ou une cavalière.

Nous nous regardons avant de détourner le regard.

Gênés.

Je sais que tu ne peux pas être mon cavalier, c'est bien trop dangereux pour toi si ton père l'apprenait.

Tu me demandes pardon et je te rétorques que tu n'as pas à t'excuser, que de toute façon se n'est qu'un bal et que si on veut danser on trouvera bien d'autres manières.

Tu m'embrasses avec passion en ayant bien fait attention qu'il n'y ai personne et tu pars vers ton dortoir.

Quant à moi je me diriges vers le parc, pour réfléchir et me relaxer.

Comme je rencontre Ron et Mione je vais tout raconter à ma meilleure amie puisqu'elle n'est au courant de rien.

Enfin vu qu'elle n'est pas surprise par mon annonce je me dis qu'elle savait encore tout avant tout le monde et le contraire m'aurait d'ailleurs étonné.

Je m'éloignes d'eux pour les laisser en paix et je m'assied au pied d'un arbre pour ressasser tout ce que tu m'as appris hier.

J'ai tué le connard qui t'as fait du mal sans m'en rendre compte, enfin sans savoir, il n'était qu'un élément de la prophétie à ce moment là.

Maintenant j'aimerais lui faire le plus de mal possible, faire couler son sang, le voir agoniser, lui arracher le cœur vivant, l'avoir battant dans ma paume et serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse son dernier râle.

Mais se n'est plus possible, on ne peut contrôler le temps.

C'est maintenant que tout se passe, je dois te soutenir maintenant, tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi.

En peu de temps tu es devenu mon monde et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, j'en mourrais.

Bref' j'arrête de penser à ça car je vois toujours le pire alors que mon présent est parfait, ma vie est belle, elle ne l'a jamais été autant.

Tout va pour le mieux, enfin sauf ton père et le secret de notre amour.

Penser à ça me fais dériver vers le bal et je me demande avec qui j'irais à ce bal, car en tant que Sauveur je me dois d'avoir une cavalière.

Je sais que tu inviteras Pansy et moi je pense que Luna sera une très bonne partenaire.

Il faudrait que j'aille lui demander maintenant mais j'ai la flemme de me lever.

Je m'adosse mieux à l'arbre et je laisse voguer mon esprit vers des contrées imaginaires où les fleurs chantent, les étoiles parlent, l'homosexualité est reconnu au même titre que l'hétérosexualité.

Je sens une présence à côté de moi et je vois que c'est Luna.

Si tu ne vas pas à Luna, Luna viendra à toi.

Je commence à prendre de ses nouvelles car j'apprécie énormément cette fille étrange.

Malgré toute ses bizarreries, elle est très perspicace et intelligente, elle serait au même niveau qu'Hermione même au dessus si elle n'était pas aussi distraite et dans son monde.

Comme pour me permettre d'en être sur, elle me demande si je voulais venir avec elle au bal, puisque je ne peux pas y aller avec toi, et elle, elle ne veut pas aller danser, elle y va parce qu'elle est obligé, donc on pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Cette fille est géniale!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et de la serrer dans mes bras avant d'accepter sa proposition.

Je sais que l'amitié que je lui porte est réciproque et qu'elle ne me trahira jamais.

Elle est une sorte de famille pour moi, au même titre que les Weasley et Hermione, une famille plus farfelue, mais ma famille.

Luna me laisse en me disant qu'elle doit aller dire à son père qu'elle a trouver un nouvel animal à rajouter dans le prochain numéro du Chicaneur.

Je lui souhaite une bonne chance tout en me demandant si en fait ces animaux sont réels ou juste sorti de l'imaginaire de ma charmante amie.

Je finis par hausser les épaules, c'est une question à laquelle on ne pourra jamais répondre.

Le mystère restera à jamais entier.

Mais son charme vient de là donc laissons lui être telle qu'elle est.

Mon ventre me prévient qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger, c'est pratique car grâce à lui je sais qu'elle heure il est au moins.

Je m'étire un bon coup avant de me diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Pendant le repas, Dumbledore nous parle du bal et nous explique que cette année, il y aura quelques changements par rapport à d'habitude, mais que nous devons tous venir accompagné.

Il fait un clin d'œil à la table des Serpentards et je te vois sourire.

Je me demande ce qu'a bien pu dire un Serpentard pour que tu ais un sourire aussi magnifique.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur la conversation de mes amis mais tout mon esprit est tourné vers toi.

Tu m'obsèdes, c'est vraiment pas pratique!

Tu es chiant à la fin!

Et pourtant, je veux que tu restes aussi chiant, je t'aime même si tu es magnétisant.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à m'échapper à la fin du repas, je me met à parcourir le château.

Passant devant une salle, je sens une main m'attirer et des lèvres m'embrasser.

Mon corps se détend en reconnaissant tes lèvres et ton odeur me confirme que c'est bien toi.

Tu commences à me mordiller le cou tout en m'enlevant ma robe et en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise.

Je me retrouve bien vite la chemise ouverte et ta langue retraçant tout mon corps avec avidité.

Tu arrives à mon pantalon et défais ma ceinture puis pour finir enlèves mon pantalon, embarquant mon boxer en même temps.

Mon excitation augmente, n'importe qui pourrait rentrer dans la salle et nous voir.

Ta bouche commence à s'activer sur mon sexe et je ne suis que plaisir.

Je me mords les lèvres car je ne sais pas si tu as jeté un sort de silence.

Tes gestes se font de plus en plus rapide et je finis par venir dans ta bouche.

Tu remontes immédiatement pour m'embrasser et je sens mon sperme dans ta bouche se qui m'excites encore plus.

Mais tu te recules, dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et tu pars en me disant au revoir.

Je suis stupéfait et je te hurles un bon gros connard ce qui a pour effet de te faire retourner et tu me hurles que tu m'adores avant de continuer ta course.

Heureusement je sais que je suis très important pour toi , même si tu ne me dis jamais je t'aime, parce que c'est dans des moments de solitude comme celui là que je me le demande, si tu tiens réellement à moi.

Parce que d'accord tu m'as fait une superbe gâterie, mais bon je n'aime pas que ça soit que dans un sens, et puis j'aime te donner du plaisir, merde alors!

Je me rhabille en maudissant tout les Serpentard blond s'appelant Draco Malfoy.

Tu va me payer ça mon cher, ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux t'attendre aux pires représailles.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce que tu as reçu quand je t'ai attrapé ta rendu faible dans mes bras, vu l'orgasme que je t'ai donné rien qu'avec ma langue.

En même temps je me suis bien amusé avec toi, les yeux bandés et une bol de chocolat que j'ai étalé sur ton corps avant de lécher le tout.

Bon se n'est pas réellement une vengeance mais je me suis bien amusé et toi tu as pris ton pied donc bon…

La _faim_ justifie les moyens, mon estomac a été très content de ce petit amusement.

D'ailleurs tu m'as donné un nouveau surnom que j'apprécie moyennement parce qu'on a vu plus romantique que : mon estomac sur pattes adoré….

Mais bon vu que comme je fais la tête quand je te dis ça, tu viens t'excuser et nous dérivons vite, comme les fonctions.

Moi? humour de merde? Non je vois pas de quoi vous parler...

Le sexe et l'amour font parti intégrante de notre vie et nous allions très bien les deux.

J'aime faire l'amour avec toi, même si je suis toujours dessous, je m'en fous parce que je t'aime et au dessus ou en dessous j'en ai rien à faire.

Et puis je vais pas me plaindre que tu me fasse voir les étoiles!

De toute façon, je sais que tu n'es pas remis de ton viol et que tu n'arrives pas, tu bloques quand j'essaye juste de caresser ton intimité.

Tu t'excuses à chaque fois et je dois te dire que ce n'est pas grave, que je t'aimes quand même.

Personnellement je suis très bien dans la relation que nous avons, même si tout le temps me cacher, sauf chez les Gryffondors, ça me pèse un peu.

Mais pour toi je suis capable de tout, donc j'attends que tu sois prêt pour que notre couple soit mis en lumière.

Je t'aime et c'est le principal.

Ron et Hermione me disent que je tourne fleur bleue, et alors ?

Où est le problème ?

L'amour est un sentiment puissant, plus puissant que la colère, que la folie ou que la peur.

Mais l'amour n'est pas libre, l'amour n'est qu'une chose que l'on garde en soi, toujours.

De toute façon qu'est-ce que l'amour exactement ?

Personne ne le sais vraiment, c'est peut être un tout, les baisers, le sexe, les câlins, la gentillesse, les cadeaux, les sourires, les rires, les discutions, mais aussi les disputes, la colère, la passion, les retrouvailles, les excuses.

L'amour est un tout, pas juste les bons côtés, mais aussi les mauvais, et tout le reste.

C'est les petits moments qu'on oublient qui sont les plus importants, il ne faut jamais penser que ces moments sont acquis.

L'amour est un long chemin fleuris, mais où il faut toujours faire attention à ce qu'aucune fleur ne meurent ou ne piquent car alors tout l'équilibre en est ébranlé.

Il faut cultivez notre amour, toujours.

Et ça pose certains problèmes pour ceux qui ne savent comment faire.

En parlant de problème, je repense au bal où notre cher directeur a eu la bonne idée de nous habiller comme dans un film moldu..

Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre moi !

J'ai chercher et j'ai visionné plein de film et j'hésite entre Pretty Woman ou Sid & Nancy.

Mais je crois que je vais choisir Sid parce que ça pourrait être marrant d'être un des punk le plus connu de tout les temps.

Et puis je saurais se que c'est que d'avoir des piercings, des pics et m'habiller en punk.

Bon le choix est fait, je serais Sid Vicious le temps d'une soirée!

La classe!

Toi tu n'as pas voulu me dire qui tu seras alors moi aussi je me la joue cachottier.

J'ai beau me casser la tête pour trouver ton costume, je ne trouve pas, car tu es trop parfait pour trouver un personnage qui t'irais bien…

Je suis vraiment impatient de te voir !

Surtout que comme ça je pourrais voir les Serpentards obligé de s'habiller de façon moldus avec en prime, le besoin de regarder des films.

Heureusement depuis la mort de Voldemort les sorciers sont plus ouvert et je dois avouer que je vois beaucoup de jeunes élèves chantant des chansons moldus ou lire des auteurs classiques et j'en suis plutôt content.

Une nouvelle ère à démarré, peut être plus libre.

Pour l'instant je vais te rejoindre dans la salle sur demande accompagné, hélas, de mes amis qui t'apprécie tellement que nous ne sommes plus très souvent seul dans la journée.

Heureusement que nos nuits nous appartiennent encore, soit dans mon dortoir, dans ta chambre de préfet ou dans la salle sur demande, ça dépend de la soirée que nous avons passé.

Si nous étions avec les Gryffondors tu dors avec moi et bien souvent nous ne faisons que dormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ça nous permet de rattraper les heures de sommeil que nous perdons dans les deux autres cas, car si nous dormons dans la salle sur demande, c'est très sensuel vu que nous pouvons invoquer n'importe quoi, très souvent champagne, fraises, chocolat et dans ta chambre nous faisons l'amour toute la nuit donc au matin on est bien souvent épuisé pour suivre les cours.

Personne n'a l'air de se rendre compte de notre état de fatigue tellement similaire, ne nous en plaignons pas !

Nous jouons toujours très bien notre rôle et personne n'a l'idée que nous puissions être amis.

Seuls les mecs Gryffondors de 7ème année, Hermione, Ginny et Luna sont au courant.

Toi par contre, tu n'as toujours parlé de nous à Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle.

Tu as confiance en eux pourtant, mais tu ne veux pas trop en parler car ça veut aussi dire que j'ai une énorme place dans ton cœur et qu'on peut essayer de te faire souffrir en m'utilisant.

Et puis tu as peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas notre couple et qu'ils en parlent à leurs parents qui le répèteront à ton père.

Je comprend cette peur, tu as déjà beaucoup souffert, et en même temps tu as peur que je te laisse tomber à force de devoir rester dans l'ombre avec toi.

Je sais que tu as ce dilemme en toi, dilemme qui ne devrait même pas avoir lieu d'exister.

Je fais de mon mieux pour t'enlever cette idée de la tête, je te rassure à chaque cauchemars que tu fais, je suis toujours a tes côtés quand tu as des crises de panique, je te donne tout l'amour que je peux, je me donne corps et âme à toi.

Je t'aime Draco, tout simplement et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvez ce nouveau chapitre? Laissez des review's s'il vous plait.

Sinon pour les fonctions, je suis désolé mais j'en ai vraiment marre des maths, j'en bouffe à toutes les sauces, et j'en mets même dans mes fic's maintenant! Je hais les maths =D

Pour la "faim" justifie les moyens, j'ai fait l'expression à ma sauce, c'est bien plus marrant qu'écrire la fin justifie les moyens, et ça colle plus au contexte.

Pour Sid Vicious, je le trouve super classe, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre ici, en plus Harry en punk on est d'accord qu'il doit être... Miam =) en costard aussi il est miam, mais là ça colle pas...

Sinon pour le tatouage il faut peut-être plus d'explication, j'ai tiré cette histoire des pupilles vides du livre **Serpents et Piercings**, de Hitomi Kanehara, une oeuvre assez chamboulante, mais vraiment super! Donc dans l'histoire la fille se fait un kirin (animal mythique) dans le dos mais ne veut pas qu'on lui mette des yeux. Si le kirin a ses pupilles, il peut alors s'échapper et l'abandonner. Donc Dray n'a pas fait de pupilles pour la même raison.

Et pour finir, je suis désolé du côté romantique de cette fic, j'en ai honte... C'est vraiment trop fleur bleue, j'ai du trop exagérer la chose, mais bon je ne suis pas romantique donc... Je copie les histoires d'amour à la Tristan et Iseult, Roméo et Juliette, enfin les trucs vraiment romantique... Je suis pas sure que ça rende bien, ça doit être trop... A vous de me le dire!

Bonne journée à tous!


	4. Transformation

**Titre** : Tes yeux

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling

**Couple**: HPDM

**Rating**: M

**Note de l'auteur : **ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Et j'espère que cette partie va vous plaire!

Sinon je voulais aussi rajouter, je viens de m'en rendre compte, que les titres de mes chapitres ressemble à Twilight... Non, non et non, je ne les copie pas, juste je trouve que ça rend bien, dis comme ça. Je m'embrouille non? Pas rave!

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Et merde je suis en retard !

Je trouve plus mon cuir !

Le bal commence dans trois heures et je n'ai pris que ma douche !

Je suis devant mon lit, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, et je place mes affaires.

J'enfile mon boxer et mon slim, il est vraiment très serré.

C'est vraiment une sensation bizarre d'avoir un slim, j'ai plus l'habitude des jeans normaux ou des robes de sorciers.

En tout cas ce pantalon noir me va parfaitement bien, sans me vanter, il me moule où il faut et j'ai un cul magnifique comme ça.

Je perds un temps fou a me reluqué.

Lorsque j'arrive à me détacher du miroir (qui m'a appelé Narcisse ? C'est plutôt toi, mon blondinet, normalement !), pas moyen de trouver mon superbe perfecto, en même temps vu le bordel qu'il règne dans le dortoir je pense que je vais chercher encore longtemps.

Je finis par le retrouver sous le lit de Neville, et entre temps mes cheveux ont eu le temps de sécher et sont encore plus en bataille qu'avant.

Je fonce dans la salle de bain pour réaliser la coiffure digne de Sid.

J'ai mis environ une heure et demi a essayer de coiffer mes cheveux, sans y arriver.

Je dois finalement m'abaisser à jeter un sort à mes cheveux pour qu'ils tiennent.

J'ai maintenant la tête bien hérissé, et cette coiffure fait ressortir mes yeux verts, puisque je laisse mes lunettes pour mettre des lentilles.

Je suis franchement beau comme ça, je crois que j'ai les chevilles qui enflent à force.

Je passe maintenant à la partie la plus amusante de mon déguisement, les accessoires !

Je me met des piercing, un au téton, un dans le cartilage dans l'oreille droite et un anneau avec une croix savamment dessiné à l'oreille gauche.

J'aime particulièrement mes piercings et même si Sid ne les avaient pas je m'en fous, je les aime !

Je passe ensuite mon collier, ou plutôt ma grosse chaîne que je ferme avec le jumeau du cadenas du punk.

Je met un bracelet de force à mon poignet droit et une grosse bague en argent au pouce droit.

Cette bague est une bague que Dumbledore m'a passé en me disant qu'elle appartenait à mon père, elle représente un lion dont la crinière est de petits serpents, entouré de signes tribaux.

Le tout rend extrêmement bien et je me demande comment mon père pouvait porter un bijoux représentant ses pires ennemis.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rêvasser, il faut que je me prépare moi !

Je met mes converses et regarde le résultat dans le miroir.

J'aime vraiment ce que je vois, un punk bien foutu, ayant le style et en plus de ça j'ai mes yeux qui sont mis en valeur de façon étonnante, pour tout dire, on voit que ça en premier chez moi lorsqu'on me croise.

Je rajoute mon perfecto et je suis parfait.

Je vais me reconvertir, je passe du Harry Potter en mode déchet au Harry Potter le punk sauveur du monde.

Bizarrement ça sonne mal mais bon, j'aime bien comment je suis habillé.

Et puis bon je suis trop fleur bleue pour être punk…

Mais j'ai la classe, je m'aime, désolé mon ange, pour une fois je suis numéro un dans mon coeur!

Comme je suis prêt, je me retourne pour voir mes autres amis où ils en sont dans leur déguisement.

Ron est le capitaine Jack Sparrow et je dois avouer qu'il a la classe en pirate, mis à part ses taches de rousseurs et sa couleur de cheveux on dirait vraiment le cher Jack.

Dean lui est en Jamal de Slumdog millionnaire, bon c'est pas très visible comme ça mais il a tellement aimé ce magnifique film qu'il a voulu se déguiser en lui, Seamus en Murtag d'Eragon, lui aussi est plutôt bien réussi, il a d'ailleurs une superbe épée que j'ai adoré regarder pendant des heures.

Elle a de très jolis reflets bleues assez hypnotisant.

Neville quant à lui est en Billy Elliot et je trouve que ça lui va bien, le petit garçon timide qui veut réaliser sa passion jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque toute la petite troupe est prête nous descendons rejoindre Hermione et Ginny.

Mione est déguisé en la fille de The Grudge et personnellement je trouve qu'elle est bien faite, trop d'ailleurs, elle me fait peur.

Ginny est déguisé en Catwoman et elle est franchement magnifique dans ce costume ultra moulant, caressant ses formes avec grâce, les mecs vont tous tomber comme des mouches.

Je pense que Ron est du même avis vu qu'il commence à engueuler sa sœur en lui demandant de mettre une tenue plus correcte mais elle s'en fiche complètement, elle attache à ses paroles autant d'importance qu'à un minuscule insecte.

Il finit par abandonné en grognant contre l'émancipation des femmes, que les sœurs devraient pas pouvoir sortir de chez elles.

Bref' il nous fait son cirque et tout le monde éclate de rire.

Nous partons vers la Grande Salle mais avant nous te rejoignons, tes amis et toi dans la salle sur demande pour faire quelques changements à leur costume et vous au notre.

Cela fait maintenant un bout de temps que tu as parler de nous à tes amis et franchement c'est bien comme ça car ils ont été très content pour nous et je dois avouer qu'ils sont très sympathique, Pansy n'est pas la cruche que je pensais, Blaise est très intelligent et Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas des mollusques sans cervelle comme je le croyais.

En fait je les prenais tous pour des débiles, ce qu'ils ne sont pas.

Nous sommes maintenant tous très amis et nous nous entendons à merveille.

Ils sont tous très bien dans leur costumes, mais toi tu es parfait mon ange.

Tu es toujours parfait mais là je te trouve à croquer en Legolas.

Tu es très beau en elfe je dois l'avouer.

Tes beaux yeux ressortent bien, tes cheveux sont longs mais toujours coiffé en arrière.

Et tes oreilles pointues me font fondre!

Je te regardes longuement, subjugué par ta beauté avant de t'embrasser et de te dire à quel point tu es beau.

Tu rigoles en me disant qu'on peut me retourner le compliment et tu rajoutes en me taquinant comment j'ai bien pu réussi à faire tenir mes cheveux.

Je rougis et avoue mon stratagème ce qui à pour effet de te faire rire encore plus.

Je boude et tu me prends dans tes bras en me donnant un baiser tendre.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Blaise qui est déguisé en Grenouille, dans le Parfum, enfin c'est aussi parce qu'il me l'a dit que je le sais parce que bon pour moi il n'est déguiser qu'en homme du peuple du moyen âge.

Mais lui aussi a bien aimer la psychologie du personnage donc il voulait être ce meurtrier attachant.

Pansy est plus proche de moi niveau déguisement vu qu'elle est Lisbeth Salander, de Millénium, et le look gothique lui va plutôt bien je trouve.

Crabe est le garde du corps dans Bodyguard et Goyle est Zorro.

Nous attendons ma chère cavalière, la douce Luna, qui nous arrive déguiser en Kill Bill, sa tenue jaune lui va bien , sa blondeur ressort bien.

Elle est très jolie comme cela, ça la change totalement, la douce et rêveuse Luna, en tueuse professionnelle.

Je m'extasie devant ses katanas et mes amis doivent me tirer hors de la salle pour que je revienne sur terre.

Tu m'embrasses une dernière fois avant de partir avec tes amis.

Nous attendons un peu avant de nous diriger vers la Grande Salle dans laquelle nous pénétrons sans la reconnaître.

Le plafond est toujours un ciel étoilés mais les étoiles tombent de temps en temps en faisant de jolies traînées dorées.

Les murs sont recouvert d'affiches de film, comme Titanic, , Le secret de Brokeback Moutain, Pulp fiction, Les gendarmes, Un long dimanche de fiançailles.

Les tables sont sur le côtés et regorgent de plats de toutes sortes.

Au fond de la salle à la place des professeurs un DJ et ses platines sont prêts à mettre l'ambiance.

Des notes de musiques flottent dans l'air, et lorsqu'on en touche une, une sentiment de béatitude nous envahit, je me demande quel sort les professeurs ont pu jeter.

Il doit y avoir de la coke qui traine!

Drogué, va!

Je rigole moi même, les sorciers ne sont pas assez fous pour se pourrir la santé avec des trucs pareil!

Lorsque 21h sonne, Dumbledore commence son petit discours habituel et nous rajoute qu'une petite surprise nous attends plus tard et qu'une personne sera la seule à qui s'adresse cette surprise et que pour les autres se sera juste une surprise de bon goût.

Ses paroles assez ambigües nous fait tous nous regarder pour savoir si quelqu'un est au courant, mais le DJ coupe toute tentatives de bavardages en lançant de la musique électro.

Au début tout le monde est vers les plats à boire et à manger et finalement on se retrouve tous sur la piste quand le taux d'alcool dans le sang a un peu, voir beaucoup, augmenter.

Au début je danse avec Luna mais elle s'éclipse en me disant qu'elle a vu une de ses bébêtes bizarre donc je danse avec Ginny et Hermione, ainsi que Ron, quand il est trop bourré et qu'il écrase les pieds d'Hermione, et bien sur tout les deux ont fait les fous, tout le monde nous regarde vu qu'on fait n'importe quoi.

Je crois même qu'à un moment Ron a imité la danse des canards mais c'est un peu flou dans mon esprit, je pense que l'alcool me monte à la tête.

Les mecs du dortoir viennent nous rejoindre et on fout le bordel en beuglant la chanson des démons de minuit, car Images était en fait un groupe de sorcier très à la mode.

Tout le monde nous regarde avec un petit sourire, ce qui nous donne encore plus de voix et nous gueulons cette chanson à nous déchirer les cordes vocales en nous mettant en cercle et en sautant partout.

Tout à coup la musique s'arrête et je me sens redevenir sobre, saleté de sort de sobriété !

J'aime être sur mon petit nuage pour oublier que je ne peux pas être avec toi mon petit elfe.

Les lumières s'éteignent peu de temps après la musique, et des chuchotements commencent à remplir la salle.

On attends tous de voir cette surprise et on entend une voix chuchoter une deux trois dans un micro et je crois reconnaître ta voix.

Une dizaine de seconde après, minuit sonne et les lumières se rallume et je te vois un micro à la main.

Les premières notes de Help ! des Beatles retentissent et des cœurs, des roses et les notes de musique parsèment la Salle.

Tu te mets à chanter cette chanson un peu endiablé avec calme, tu l'as remixé et ta voix douce et magnifique remplit la pièce.

Aucun bruit ne se fait entendre de toute la chanson, tout le monde est sous le charme de ta beauté, de ta voix, de ta prestance.

Tu chantes de façon tellement, vrai, réel, tu transmets tout dans ce micro, dans cette chanson, je sens des tonnes de sentiments se mélanger en moi.

Des larmes apparaissent au coin de mes yeux.

Je les essuient vite car elles rendent ma vue floue et je ne peux plus te voir donner tout dans cette chanson.

Tu es magnifique, tu as la scène pour toi et le public à tes pieds, tous se demandant qui est la jeune femme pour qui le prince des Serpentards chante une chanson d'amour.

A la fin de la chanson, tu marques une pause avant de relever la tête et commencer à chanter la chanson de Holding out for hero, chanson de Jennifer Saunders. Je crois que les paroles sont assez explicites, je vais être ton héros à tout jamais.

Tout en chantant tu descends de la scène et tu te diriges vers moi sans problème, tout le monde s'écarte sur ton passage.

Tu me prends la main et tu remontes sur la scène avec moi à tes côtés.

Tu finis la chanson et souffle un : I need a hero.

Les larmes glissent le long de mes joues et je t'embrasse le plus passionnément possible, ta main s'est glissé autour de ma taille et tu me serres contre toi.

J'entends les Poufsouffles pousser des soupirs, mais aussi des cris de dégoût mais peu par rapport à ce que je m'attendais, et des hurlement de joie de la part de nos amis.

Dumbledore arrive derrière nous et se racle la gorge et nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre et je me plonge dans tes yeux.

Je vois tout pleins de sentiments dans ces yeux et je me rends compte que quand je vois tes yeux, je suis amoureux.

Tu es mon héros à moi.

Je suis tellement heureux avec toi, mon amour.

Colin nous prend en photo mais nous ne nous en rendons pas vraiment compte, nous aurions peut être du pourtant.

Mais pour l'instant tu me tires par la main pour m'entraîner dans le parc qui à été aménagé en un magnifique jardin à l'anglaise avec une rivière coulant sur le côté avec des roseaux retombant avec grâce.

Un gigantesque arbre se situe au fond de ce jardin, un saule pleureur dans toute sa splendeur.

Une arche est placée à l'entrée recouvert de roses rouges comme le sang qui s'entremêlent avec art, comme si elles s'étaient disposé exprès pour rendre le meilleur effet.

Au milieu du jardin, une fontaine se dresse majestueusement, sur le haut un lion est dessiné avec un serpent entouré autour de son cou et dont la tête est en face de celle du lion, comme s'ils se jaugeaient ou comme en attente d'un baiser.

Le tour de la fontaine est composé de dessins montrant l'Histoire, je vois Salazar et Godric, puis des dizaines d'autres couples, ils doivent être tous un Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

Nous sommes les derniers dessinés et un peu avant je vois mon père avec un Rogue plus jeune.

Je comprend mieux tout :pourquoi mon père avait cette bague, et qu'en réalité Rogue ne me hais pas pour ce que lui a fait subir mon père en humiliation, mais pour la traitrise qu'il a du ressentir quand James s'est marié avec ma mère.

Je me serres contre toi, tu as toi aussi vu les dessins.

Tu m'embrasses avec douceur et une musique composée de violon, de guitare et de piano se met à résonner et tu me demandes si je veux danser.

J'accepte immédiatement et nous nous mettons à danser, a tourner, à virevolter au fil de la musique.

Je me perds dans tes bras, dans cette musique.

Et nous tournoyons, tournoyons, tournoyons pendant des heures et des heures.

Je t'aime Draco Malfoy, tu es tout pour moi, je serais prêt à tout pour te protéger, j'en prend réellement conscience maintenant.

Tu es mon monde, et ce soir je m'endors dans tes bras, dans ta chaleur, dans ton odeur en faisant le voeux d'y rester à jamais .

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveille contre toi, en ce premier jour des vacances, et je m'étires en ronronnant comme un chaton pour finir par me blottir contre toi dans un soupir de satisfaction.

Tu me serres fort, pourtant tu dors encore à moitié.

Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes avant de me lever et de m'habiller.

J'ai décider de garder mes piercings, quant à mes cheveux ils sont redevenus le Tchernobyl habituel mais je m'y fais à force.

Je met un jean et une chemise blanche, comme c'est les vac's, Dumbledore accepte qu'on ne mette pas nos robes de sorciers mais quelque chose nous rapportant à nos maisons, donc je met autour de mon cou ma cravate la laissant assez relâchée pour avoir un air sexy négligé.

Je fais trop attention à mon apparence depuis que je suis avec toi, tu déteints sur moi mon ange.

Tu arrives derrière moi et tu me demandes depuis quand j'aime être un bad boy, je rigole et répond que c'est depuis que j'aime un Prince de Glace, plus si glacé que ça d'ailleurs, un peu trop chaud des fois d'ailleurs.

Tu souris et me retournes pour m'embrasser avec passion.

Tu tires ensuite ma cravate pour que je me colle à toi et tu embrasses mon cou pendant que tes doigts sont passé sous ma chemise et joue avec mon piercing au téton, qui m'envoie de délicieuses décharges de plaisir, mais je te repousse car nous allons être en retard.

Tu prends ta serviette et pars en direction de la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était.

En entendant l'eau couler, je m'approche de la porte et je t'entends gémir mon nom.

Je la pousse et je te vois te donner du plaisir.

Image de Luxure.

Tant pis pour l'heure, mes bonnes résolutions fondent comme neige au soleil, mais là, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire, je me déshabille et rentre dans la douche.

Je stoppes ta main, tu te retournes alors vers moi et tes yeux brûlants de désir sont le pire appel à la débouche que je connaisse.

Je perd vite pied et tout au long de nos ébats, l'eau chaude coule sur nos corps emboîtés.

Lorsque finalement nous sommes prêt nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la zone où un portoloin t'attends, tu as avec toi tes valises, car tu pars chez toi pendant ces vacances.

Tu me promet de m'écrire et je fais de même.

Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et me fais jurer de ne pas m'oublier pendant les vacances.

Je te regardes avec le plus grand sérieux et je te le jure, en te demandant de faire pareil, ce que tu fais sans hésitation.

Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois puis tu me laisses.

Mes yeux sont humides et les tiens me fixent avec intensité avant que tu ne disparaisses.

Voyant que l'heure du petit déjeuner n'est pas encore arrivé, nous nous sommes levés tôt, je vais vers les cachots, espérant y voir le prof de potions.

Je frappe à sa porte et c'est un Rogue un peu endormi qui m'ouvre.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et il me demande avec son amabilité habituelle ce que je lui veux.

Je montre la bague que je porte toujours au pouce et il me fait entrer précipitamment.

Je lui demande alors des explications, ou du moins des détails, car je sais que lui et mon père on eu une relation.

Il me confirme la chose, mais je le savais déjà, qu'il aimait énormément mon père, que celui ci aussi mais qu'il c'était marié avec ma mère car elle était tombé enceinte.

Je demande ce qu'est devenu ce bébé, car je suis né quelques années après leur mariage, et il me dit qu'il est mort dans une fausse couche et que la petite fille qui aurait du naître se serait fait appeler Laetitia.

Je lui demande si mon père était vraiment amoureux de ma mère, et il ne sait pas quoi me répondre, même s'il pense que oui, il devait l'aimer un minimum, et qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais eu avec un homme.

Je lui demande s'il a une photo d'eux deux.

Il se lève et revient quelques secondes plus tard une photo à la main.

Elle représente mon père et Rogue, s'embrassant avec passion, et je vois mon père chuchoter ce qui ressemble à un je t'aime.

Je sens des larmes qui commencent à se former et je rend la photo à Rogue.

Il me demande de lui pardonner, de n'avoir pas su le protéger.

Je lui souris faiblement et lui dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute, seul Voldemort en était le fautif.

A la simple évocation de son nom je repense à toi mon ange.

Je m'excuses auprès de Rogue d'avoir débarquer comme ça, et lui souhaite un bon petit déjeuner quand même.

Il fait de pareil et je le laisse seul avec la photo de son ancien bonheur à la main.

Seul, assis, avec un vestige d'un bonheur de sa vie.

Je suis tellement triste pour lui.

Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger et y retrouve mes meilleurs amis qui ont passé une bonne nuit d'après leurs traits tirés.

Je commence à me servir à manger quand les hiboux arrivent avec le courrier.

Je vois ton Grand Duc me déposer une lettre, que tu as du envoyer hier pour que je puisse la recevoir aujourd'hui.

Je souris et commence à la lire, tu me dis que je te manques déjà, alors que tu ne m'a surement quitté il n'y a pas deux heures.

Hedwige arrive lorsque je finis de lire cette lettre et laisse tomber la gazette du sorcier, sur la première page est étalé une photo de notre couple, s'embrassant sur la scène d'hier soir.

J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur, tu es en danger chez toi, ton père doit sûrement avoir vu cette photo.

Colin arrive à ce moment et à la folie de me demander si j'aime son article.

Quelque chose en moi se casse et je lui saute dessus, je commence à le frapper de toutes mes forces, à lui hurler dessus, le traitant de tout les noms possibles.

Ron et Hermione finissent par réussir à me détacher de son corps meurtri et je lui crache dessus avant de courir vers les cachots pour chercher Rogue.

Je ne toque même pas, je rentre comme une furie et je commence à tout lui raconter.

Je le vois pâlir au fil de mon récit, et lorsque je finis enfin il m'entraîne à toute vitesse dans le bureau du Directeur qui nous attends et nous dit de nous dépêcher.

Nous sortons à toute vitesse du château, et Rogue me fait transplaner chez toi.

Ton manoir me fait face mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire son éloge, le temps m'est compté.

Je pénètre en trombe dans le salon et cours de pièces en pièces sans te trouver, ne rencontrant que des elfes de maisons terrifiés.

Rogue finit par m'arrêter et me dit qu'il a une idée, que tu es sûrement dans les cachots.

J'y entre plus prudemment, sachant que Lucius Malfoy est un grand sorcier, et j'entends alors des cris de douleur et mon cœur s'accélère, je ne suis pas sur de reconnaître ta voix mais qui pourrait hurler de la sorte ?

J'avance le plus vite possible en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, me rapprochant de cris.

Tout à coup les hurlements se stoppent net et j'entends le bruit caractéristique d'un corps s'écroulant sur le sol.

J'arrive près de la salle d'où les cris s'échappaient et le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me lève le cœur, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une scène apocalyptique.

Rogue lance un sortilège impardonnable à Lucius qui s'écroule dans un bruit sourd.

Il n'est qu'un partie d'une scène des plus macabres possibles.

Les murs sont recouvert de sang plus ou moins séché, des instruments de torture sont accrochés aux murs, des cordes pendent du plafond, et je vois une vrai personne crucifié pas loin de ton corps mon amour.

Mais toi, toi...

Tu es la pire vision de cette pièce, ton corps nu, recouvert de plaies béantes, un fouet non loin doit en être la cause, et ton sang qui s'écoule doucement sur le sol, te baignant dans une petite mare.

Tu gît dans ton propre liquide de vie.

Ma nausée s'intensifie mais je me fais fort, je t'ai dit que je te protégerai, j'ai faillit à ma tâche, mais je dois te sauver maintenant, te faire revenir à moi.

Je m'approches de toi et je m'accroupis vers ton corps.

Tu tournes alors avec difficulté la tête vers moi et se sont tes yeux qui me font vraiment revenir sur terre, que je prend pleinement conscience du désastre.

Tes yeux sont vides, un vestige de douleur est encore présent, mais maintenant tu n'es qu'un vulgaire pantin, sans sentiments, comme si ton corps en avait fait une overdose.

Je commences à laver tes blessures avec soin, mais rien n'y fait, ni Rogue ni moi n'arrivons à empêcher ton sang de couler et à obliger tes plaies à se refermer.

Je sens ta vie s'échapper peu à peu de ton corps et les larmes coulent, intarissables le long de mes joues.

Rogue disparaît, sûrement pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Je te serre contre moi, les sanglots parcourant inlassablement mon corps, je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, espérant comme dans les films pour enfants, que tu va te réveiller et guérir grâce au baiser de ton prince charmant.

Mais hélas nous ne sommes pas dans un scénario fantasmagorique et ton baiser à juste le goût de sang et d'adieu.

J'y met tout l'amour que je ressent envers toi, espérant que tu comprendra mon message, je n'arrive même plus à parler, j'ai mal, pour toi, pour mon cœur, pour mon âme qui est brisé en sachant ta mort imminente, et je pleure, je pleure en t'embrassant.

Quand je lâche enfin tes lèvres tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et tu me dit avec les dernières forces qui te reste :

-« Je t'aime »

Et tu meurs doucement dans mes bras, tout ton corps se relâche, tu n'as plus mal, tu vois maintenant les anges qui viennent te chercher pour te ramener à eux.

Je regardes ton corps sans vie, assimilant tes dernières phrases, et je me met à hurler, je hurle, je hurle à m'arracher les poumons, je hurle ma douleur, je hurle ma colère, je hurle pour mon amour, je hurle pour l'injustice, je hurle à m'en casser les cordes vocales.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tu meurs dans mes bras, comme ça, comme un chien, tuer par un salopard de père.

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, mais pourquoi alors te retire-t-on de ma vie si rapidement, j'aurais voulu en profiter de ces je t'aime, de ton corps, de ton cœur.

Je ne peux vivre sans toi mon ange, reviens moi, respire à nouveau, replante tes yeux magnifiques dans les miens, embrasses moi avec tout l'amour existant sur terre, s'il te plait mon ange, reviens à la vie, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous !

Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, s'il te plait, pas alors que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Draco !

Reviens, reviens, reviens moi s'il te plaît, je t'aime trop mon ange, reviens !

Je sens alors les médecins autour de moi qui s'agitent et essayent de me prendre ton corps.

Je les repousse grâce à ma magie et je me retrouve je ne sais comment dans le jardin d'hier soir.

Dire qu'hier était la plus belle journée de ma vie, car tu étais là avec moi.

Les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues, mais je ne fais rien pour les arrêter, elles sont les témoins de la douleur de te perdre, preuves bien peu importantes par rapport à ma réelle douleur.

Ma décision est prise, je ne peux vivre sans toi mon ange, je le savais déjà mais être face à face avec ton corps sans vie me fais prendre conscience que ne se sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Tu es mon âme sœur, ma moitié, mon cœur, mon âme, ma damnation, ma vie, ma mort, mon tout, tu es moi tout simplement.

Je suis à moitié mort maintenant, alors autant en finir, qu'on vive ensemble, sans jamais être séparé.

Ensemble à nouveau.

Je m'approche doucement de la fontaine, te serrant contre moi, comme une mariée dans les bras de son nouveau mari, le soir de sa nuit de noce.

Notre nuit de noce à été trop rapide, notre mariage a duré le temps d'un souffle, notre couple n'a eu le temps que de prendre une inspiration, et pourtant malgré la rapidité qu'à été notre vie ensemble, elle durera l'éternité, je t'en fais la promesse mon ange, nous serons toujours tout les deux, seuls contre le monde, seuls contre le vie, seuls contre la mort, mais seuls ensemble !

Ironique, non?

Je sens le vent se lever et me porter sur le haut de la fontaine.

Je me tiens droit et je me met à t'embrasser pendant que je sens ma magie tout autour de nous , commençant à nous transformer.

Nous serons beau, bel élément de la Nature.

Toi et moi à jamais relié, pour toujours, à jamais.

La mort ne nous séparera pas, mais nous permettra d'être ensemble pour l'éternité.

La dernière phrase que je prononce est un je t'aime avant que la transformation de nos deux corps soit complète.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Je me sens réellement sadique dans des moments comme ça...

A votre humble avis en quoi peuvent bien s'être transformé nos deux amoureux?

Sinon pour les déguisements, les films, les chansons, se sont des oeuvres qui me tiennent à coeur, je conseille à tout le monde de lire le Parfum de Patrick Suskind et à voir le film. D'habitude je n'aime pas les adaptations cinématographiques d'une oeuvre aussi magique, mais là, les deux sont vraiment très biens.

En espérant que vous avez aimé! Bonne journée!


	5. Désillusion

**Titre** : Tes yeux

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling

**Couple**: HPDM

**Rating**: M

**Note de l'auteur**: Je voudrais remercier Serdra qui m'a suivi pendant tout le long de cette fiction et aussi Misou pour sa gentille review! Mais aussi Jess Cullen-Malfoy, qui j'espère ne sera pas trop dégoutée de cette façon d'écrire et continuera à me lire. Je vous remercie encore et encore, et pour m'avoir lu je vous "dédicace" ce dernier chapitre, fin de cette fiction.

Pour ce qui est du "je t'aime" je voulais ne jamais faire de dialogue, pour que ces paroles ressortent bien mieux. Est-ce que j'y suis arrivée?

Rogue clôt l'histoire, j'ai décidé que se serait lui, car je le trouve absolument génial comme personnage, il est froid, méchant, et pourtant au fond, il est bon, gentil et peut avoir des sentiments (même si je préfère qu'il aime James plutôt que Lily mais bon...).

* * *

_PDV Rogue_

Encore une fois je suis là, je me fais doublement du mal, mais peut m'importe, je suis bien là, je me retrouve à l'endroit de mon plus grand bonheur.

Tellement de souvenirs peuplent ce jardin, ma relation avec James, celle de Salazar et Godric et tout ces Serpentards et Gryffondors qui se sont aimés à travers les âges et les époques.

James à été mon seul amour mais ressasser le passé ne sert à rien.

Je me suis accroupi devant la fontaine et je regarde encore une fois Harry et Draco.

Ou plutôt leur nouvelle transformation.

Ils sont devenus deux magnifiques roses noires.

Ce brun si digne de son père n'a rien trouvé de mieux que les transformés en roses éternelles.

Quel imbécile!

Des roses, pouvait pas choisir autre chose?

Je sais pas moi, un cactus?

Je divague, encore.

La douleur peut-être?

J'ai perdu James une deuxième fois.

Et ces roses me font bien souffrir, elles sont horriblement douloureuses!

Mais elles sont magnifiques je dois l'avouer, ces deux roses entrelacées au dessus de la fontaine de l'amour.

Sur l'une des roses, la rosée est éternelle, retraçant les larmes d'Harry, et sur l'autre des striures rouges, les cicatrices de Draco.

Mais ces roses sont plus que ça, leur couleur montre la dureté de la vie, que leur chemin à été peuplé d'embûches et qu'ils ont beaucoup souffert tout les deux, cet entremêlement montre leur amour, cet amour qui les a lié pour l'éternité.

Ces roses montrent le courage d'Harry qui a osé mourir pour l'amour de sa vie.

Ironique, mourir pour sa vie?

Ces roses noires montrent même que pour quelques minutes de bonheur et des années de souffrances, l'amour est le plus beau présent qui existe et qu'il faut savoir en profiter si l'on aime réellement.

L'amour est le sentiment le plus pur qui existe, le vrai, celui avec un grand A, celui que seul peu de personne peuvent connaître, mais qui ont marqué l'histoire: Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Iseult, Salazar et Godric, maintenant Harry et Draco.

Ces couples qui ont toujours eu une raison d'être séparé mais dont la mort n'a jamais triomphé, l'amour qu'ils se portaient étant trop fort pour finir à la mort de l'un, ils sont tous ensemble dans la mort, ne pouvant vivre sans leur moitié.

Des androgynes réunit, pour vaincre les Dieux.

J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de suivre James quand il est mort, peut être je ne l'aimais pas assez, il n'était pas mon âme sœur sans doute...

Mais il restera à jamais dans mon cœur, comme tout les bons moments que nous avons vécu, et les mauvais aussi.

Avec le temps tout les souvenirs deviennent bons, même ceux qui a l'époque nous donnaient l'impression qu'ils nous tueraient.

Je n'ai plus que des bons souvenirs de tout ce que j'ai vécu avec James.

Il était le seul dans mon coeur.

Mais maintenant deux nouveaux êtres y sont eux aussi entrés, Harry et Draco.

J'imagine Harry se demandant si j'ai un coeur, mais avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, montrant qu'il n'en pense rien, qu'il sait, juste ça.

Il l'a surement toujours su que je pouvais aimer, préférant fermer les yeux.

Je l'ai toujours protéger, il le savait, malgré ma méchanceté.

Mais il ressembler tellement à James, je n'y pouvais rien.

Ils ne sauront jamais à quel point je les estime, j'aurais aimé avoir des fils comme eux, mais ils ne sont rien pour moi, juste des héros, des héros de l'amour, et aussi mes élèves à mes heures perdues, mais cela gâche un peu la beauté de ce lien.

Ils sont vraiment les jeunes les plus impossibles dont j'ai du m'occuper et pourtant ils seront toujours les élèves que j'ai le plus apprécié, étrangement, et aussi ceux qui auront mon estime jusqu'à ma mort.

J'espère sincèrement que dans leur nouvelle vie ils sont heureux et ensemble, et que malgré le temps qu'ils passeront à se supporter, ils seront toujours aussi unis, toujours aussi amoureux.

Je vous souhaite le plus de bonheur possible Harry et Draco, vous le méritez vraiment, vous méritez le mieux qu'il puisse exister.

Vous avez su vous battre pour se que vous pensiez vrai et le plus important.

J'espère que je pourrais vous revoir quand je mourrais, pour pouvoir vous dire tout ça, mais me connaissant je n'en ferai rien, je ferai un rictus dégoûté quand je vous verrez en disant que j'aurais préféré ne jamais vous revoir.

Mais je sais que vous ne me croirez pas car je suis sur qu'actuellement vous voyez ce que je fais.

J'espère aussi pouvoir revoir mon James, juste une fois encore, pour me perdre dans ses yeux, sentir son odeur et pouvoir une dernière fois le toucher.

Mais il sera sûrement avec Lily.

Toujours elle.

De toute façon je ne compte pas mourir maintenant, j'ai toute une génération de petit sorcier à traumatiser avant.

Je suis peut-être devenu mélancolique mais je n'ai rien perdu de mon prestige de terreur de maître des potions, et j'en use.

J'ai d'ailleurs vos amis en premier cours, ils supportent difficilement votre mort, mais se soutiennent tous pour arriver à aller de l'avant car ils savent que c'est se que vous auriez voulu pour eux.

Ils sont forts, ils arriveront à surmonter.

Ils continueront à vivre avec votre perte, mais reconstruiront aussi leur vie.

Ensembles ou non.

Je me dirige vers les cachots et en me retournant une dernière fois je vois les deux roses qui s'illuminent avec le premier rayon de soleil matinal.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue, unique, mais pleine de sens.

Je me retourne et marche d'un pas vif vers les cachots, essuyant d'un revers de manche ma larme.

La vie est mal faite, espérons que la mort sera mieux.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Alors? Vous pensez quoi de l'ensemble de ma fiction? merci de laissez des review's ça fait toujours plaisir (Y)

Sinon pour l'androgyne, c'est un mythe tiré du Banquet, de Platon, les humains étaient deux avant mais ont été séparés, c'est pour cela que nous cherchons notre âme soeur.


End file.
